Si seulement
by Topie
Summary: [EdxWinry], un peu de [RoyxRiza] et du antiRose ! L’histoire se passe après le chapitre 67 du manga. Un évènement inattendu se produit, obligeant Winry à partir de Rizembul, aidée par Hawkeye, et à s’éloigner des frères Elric. Comment vont ils réagir ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Topie

Manga : Fullmetal Alchemiste (j'ai pas vu l'anime donc toutes les références sont des références au manga)

Genre : Romance, humour (je vais essayer ) pas trop d'action

Rating : T/PG-13 pour l'instant, je sais pas si on peut modifier par la suite

Couple : Edward/Winry et en secondaire Roy/Riza

Disclamer : les perso sont pas à moi, les lieux non plus et bla bla bla, la chanson habituelle, je ne touche rien à part mon plaisir de lire les reviews alors n'hésitez pas !

Résumé : L'histoire se passe après le chapitre 67, Ed et Al sont encore avec la générale Armstrong. Un évènement inattendu se produit, obligeant Winry à partir et à s'éloigner des frères Elric. Edward, de plus en plus célèbre et admiré va la chercher en vain dans tout le pays alors qu'elle était juste sous son nez…

Notes : Même si l'histoire commence tristement, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis une adepte des happy ends ! Et s'il y a des trucs qui clochent dans ma fic, dites le moi.

_Pensées des perso en italique_, (mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses)

_**SI SEULEMENT… chapitre 1**_

**Cimetière de Rizembul, 10h00 : **

Winry serra le poing. De la terre s'en échappa. Elle ouvrit lentement le poing et fit tomber son contenu sur le cercueil puis elle détourna le regard et se plaça à côté de la tombe fraîchement creusée pour regarder la file d'habitants faire comme elle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

**Winry :** _Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle est…..était, j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée …. « était ». Elle …était ma seule famille. Je suis toute seule maintenant, bien sûr il y a les frères Elric mais ils ne sont jamais là._

Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour un enterrement, Winry aurait voulu qu'il pleuve pour qu'on ne la voie pas pleurer. Les gens défilait, anonymes, puis ce fut au tour du lieutenant Hawkeye lui présenter ses condoléances. Elle était la seule militaire venue pour les obsèques de Pinako.

**Flashback : **

Riza se tenait devant la maison de Winry, celle-ci ouvrit la porte :

**Winry :** Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

**Riza :** Appelez moi Riza, je ne suis pas vraiment ici pour le travail.

En effet elle portait une longue robe noire au lieu de son uniforme et elle avait détaché ses cheveux.

**Winry :** D'accord. Que faites-vous ici ?

**Riza :** Les frères Elric sont en mission pour le moment et ils sont incontactables (j'adore inventer des mots ). Je suis venue en tant qu'amie, je sais que cela doit être dur, j'ai perdu mon père il y a quelques années et c'est très réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

**Winry :** Je suis désolée…

**Riza :** Non c'est plutôt à moi vu les circonstances.

**Winry, avec un pâle sourire :** Oui…. Et qui était à vos côtés ?

**Riza, détournant les yeux et les joues rosissantes :** Le colonel ...

**Winry, souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps** Oh je vois…

Winry avait vu dès le premier jour l'attachement du lieutenant à son supérieur. S'en suivit un silence assez pesant, puis Winry invita Riza à entrer. La pièce était sombre, quelques cartons étaient posés ça et là. Winry posa son regard sur le fauteuil de sa grand-mère et se mis à pleurer. Riza la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

**Winry, en pleurs :** C'est ce fauteuil que je l'ai trouvée il y a 2 jours, son tricot à la main, elle voulait me faire un pull, la dernière chose qu'elle ait faite dans sa vie était pour moi !

**Riza :** Chuuut, calmez-vous, ça va aller.

**Winry :** Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Entre payer les obsèques, reprendre le travail, passer tous les jours devant son fauteuil éternellement vide, je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir ! Je crois que je vais vendre la maison et déménager. Il ne faut pas que tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi me la rappelle.

**Riza :** Je vous aiderai.

**Winry :** C…comment ?

**Riza :** En vous trouvant un logement, en vous donnant de quoi repartir à zéro.

**Winry :** Non ….

**Riza :** C'est votre seul moyen, Edward et Alphonse ne sont pas là pour le moment.

**Winry :** Bien…. S'il le faut.

Hawkeye était la seule à lui avoir proposer son aide, et elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

**Fin du flashback, Cimetière de Rizembul, 10h00**

La cérémonie était finie, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la maison, Riza commença à emballer les cartons et Winry à écrire à ses clients pour les informer de son départ. Elle leur donna l'adresse d'un autre mécanicien un peu plus loin. Riza avait trouvé pour la jeune fille une petite boutique à Central.

**Riza, chargeant les cartons dans la fourgonnette :** Voilà. Dans quelques jours nous serons à Central. Je vous aiderai à vous installer et à ouvrir votre atelier. Nous compteront sur le fullmetal pour faire de la pub.

**Winry, d'une petite voix :** Non…

**Riza, franchement étonnée :** Non ?

**Winry :** Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet Etat, déjà que je suis un objet de chantage pour eux.

Devant l'ai encore plus étonnée de Hawkeye, elle continua :

**Winry : **Une fois, Edward m'a appelé pour demander de mes nouvelles d'un air inquiet, c'était juste après mon entretien avec le général. J'ai compris alors qu'il lui faisait du chantage. Quelle idiote ! Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire autant de choses !

**Riza :** Ce n'est pas de votre faute

**Winry :** Si, ça l'est. Pour leur bien, il faut que je me cache, Vous serez la seule au courant de l'endroit où j'habite. J'était d'accord pour Central parce que c'est bien le dernier endroit où ils chercheront : juste sous leur nez. Je vais ouvrir une petite boutique d'automail, mais je ne réparerai plus ceux d'Ed, même si je sais que je suis celle qui pourra le mieux le faire. Plus je serais loin d'eux, mieux ça sera. Il vaut mieux que je ne les revois pas avant longtemps.

**Winry :** _Si seulement tout était différent Ed !_

Winry avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Riza :** Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

**Winry, souriant, toujours avec ses larmes mais avec les jours roses :** Tout comme vous aimez votre colonel.

**Riza, s'empourprant :** … Bon et bien c'est ok. Je pense que ce sera dur pour vous moralement car vous avez besoin de soutien et Edward et le mieux placé à ma connaissance mais si c'est votre désir, alors allons-y ! Ah et arrêtons de nous vouvoyer.

**Winry :** ok … Riza !

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que le lieutenant de l'alchimiste de flamme et la mécanicienne de l'alchimiste de métal finir de remplir la fourgonnette.

Le soir, après plusieurs heures passées au téléphone pour prévenir tout le monde et pour vendre la maison, Winry lança :

**Winry :** Enfin ! J'ai réussi à vendre la maison ! L'acheteur vient demain matin, puis nous partirons après midi.

**Winry :** _Il faut aussi que je laisse un mot à Edward et Alphonse._

**Riza :** J'ai fait des sandwichs avec le peu qu'il restait, j'espère que ça suffira. Tiens, voilà le tien. Vous…tu emmènes le chien ?

**Winry :** Den ? (j'ai dû chercher sur le net pour retrouver son nom lol) Oui, bien sûr, espérons qu'il supporte le voyage.

**Riza :** J'ai un chien aussi, Black Hayate, et il ne supporte pas les longs voyages alors je l'endors avec un calmant.

**Winry :** Oui, je pense que je devrais le faire. Ce sera difficile de s'arrêter s'il est malade.

(et oui j'adore remettre en avant les perso un peu oubliés )

Après avoir fini leur maigre repas, elles dormirent dans des sacs de couchages. Puis, au petit matin, et après une toilette rapide, Riza et Winry accueillirent l'acheteur. Riza lui fit visiter la maison pendant que Winry, prétextant avoir quelque chose à vérifier (oui je sais c'est vague), écrivait la lettre qu'elle laisserai pour ses deux amis.

_Edward, Alphonse_

_Mamie Pinako est morte. Je sais que je vous l'annonce brusquement mais j'ai peu de temps devant moi. J'ai vendu la maison et j'ai décidé de déménager. Ne chercher pas à me retrouver, c'est pour votre bien. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mamie aurait aimé vous dire adieu. Alors je le fait à sa place et pour nous deux : Adieu frères Elric !_

_Je penserai toujours à vous._

_Affectueusement,_

_Winry Rockbell_

_PS : Je ne pourrais plus réparer ton automail Ed alors prend-en soin sinon je viendrais te hanter dans tes rêves avec ma clé à molette !_

C'était une lettre très courte mais qui ne révélait rien si quelqu'un l'ouvrait. Elle la mit dans une enveloppe, et lorsque le propriétaire redescendit, tout content de son futur achat, la lui donna en lui précisant de ne la donner qu'à un jeune homme avec un bras d'acier et accompagné d'une armure.

**Winry :** _Et s'ils avaient retrouvé leur corps ?_ Non, donnez-là plutôt à un jeune homme d'à peu près ma taille, blond, avec une petite natte, aux yeux dorés, avec une cape rouge, et demandez-lui son nom, s'il s'appelle Edward alors donnez-lui. Vous arriverez à vous en souvenir ?

(je tiens à passer un petit coup de gueule à tous ceux qui font grandir Edward ! C'est vraiment dénaturer le personnage ! Il est plus marrant petit, à se fâcher pour un rien sur sa taille !)

**Acheteur** (la flemme de lui donner un nom et de développer le personnage) : Oui, bien sûr. Sinon pour la maison, je la prends ! J'en cherchais une comme ça depuis si longtemps !

Winry sourit, elle remis l'enveloppe au nouveau propriétaire qui lui donna l'argent puis elle s'en alla en appelant son chien. Riza klaxonna et la triste jeune fille de 16 ans monta dans le véhicule. Tant qu'elle put voir son ancienne maison, elle la regarda nostalgique. C'était l'endroit où elle avait toujours vécu, un lieu chargé de souvenirs : mamie Pinako, ses premiers automails, son enfance avec Edward, leur jeux de gamins, et même la fois où elle avait surpris les frères se bagarrant pour savoir lequel des deux allait se marier avec elle. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Tous ses souvenirs ressurgirent pendant le trajet, si bien que Hawkeye ne pu pas lui parler, celle-ci resta donc concentrée sur la route.

**Riza :** _Bon alors après on prend par telle ville, puis par là… J'espère arriver à temps, j'ai pris 4 jours de congé pour aller voir Winry, deux pour l'aller-retour, un pour l'enterrement et un pour l'aider. Peu être devrais-je en prendre un troisième ? Le colonel me l'accordera sûrement….le colonel Mustang….Roy…_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une rougeur sur ses joues. Elle pensa à son beau colonel pour meubler le temps pendant toute la journée. Et quand elles arrivèrent, Riza était rouge pivoine car ses pensées avaient dérivées vers les réflexions…pas très catholiques.

(Riza est amoureuzeeeee !)

Un carton dans les bras, Riza entra et alluma la lumière…

Fin du premier chapitre

Voilà ! J'ai enfin terminer ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je répondrai aux reviews dans le suivant, vous aurez aussi l'arrivée de Winry et Riza, ainsi qu'Edward et Alphonse, il reviennent enfin !

Je ne publie le chapitre suivant qu'à partir de 5 reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews : 

**carnellia :** Trop contente ! T'es ma toute première revieweuse ! J'ai essayé de mettre le chapitre 2 le plus vite possible. Par contre je pense pas que ce soit une fic très longue, dans ma tête elle doit faire 7 chapitres à peu près … à moins que l'inspiration s'empare de moi et m'en fasse écrire plus !

**Melsaki **et **Serleena**, vous voulez la suite, et bien la voici ! Après tout, 3 reviews encourageante c'est bien pour ma toute première fic !

Merci à **mimi yuy1** pour son soutien !

Légende : _pensée des perso,_ (mes commentaires)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Pinako est morte, Winry, aidée de Riza, vend la maison et déménage à Central. Elle décide de ne pas dire aux frères Elric où elle est pour que le général ne puisse pas leur faire de chantage.

**SI SEULEMENT … chapitre 2**

**Central, boutique de Winry, 23h00**

_Un carton dans les bras, Riza entra et alluma la lumière…_

Elle laissa entrer Winry la première, pour qu'elle puisse découvrir son nouvel appartement. La boutique était assez vaste, Winry pourrait y faire une petite salle d'attente, puis en s'enfonçant plus loin dans la demeure, on débouchait sur un vaste atelier carrelé, parfait pour les réparations. Et enfin, pour terminer le rez-de-chaussée, l'atelier s'ouvrait sur une petite pièce où elle pourrait tout stocker.

**Winry, des étoiles dans les yeux ** _Whaa ! C'est super ici ! Petit mais parfait pour un atelier d'automail ! Et puis le loyer n'est pas trop élevé, peut-être que je pourrais même acheter si mon affaire marche bien ! _Merci Riza ! J'adore déjà cet endroit !

**Riza :** J'ai de bonnes relations qui me permettent de dénicher les offres intéressantes. _Un ex qui bosse dans l'immobilier ça aide _

Elles déchargèrent les cartons quand Winry remarqua un escalier dans la salle d'attente, caché par une porte dérobée. Elle abandonna Riza au déchargement.

(**Moi :** vilaine Winry, la curiosité est un vilain défaut)

**Winry :** En même temps c'est chez moi alors …

**Moi :** oui mais tu abandonne Riza, la pauvre, elle se tape tout le déchargement, enfin bon, au moins elle pourra penser tranquillement à un certain brun…)

Et c'est ce que fit Riza.

**Riza :** _Je prends ma journée de demain pour aider Winry et je retourne bosser, je suis sûre que Roy n'a pas rempli ses dossiers._

Un air blasé se peignit sur son visage

_Je vais encore devoir le lui rappeler…Attends, je l'ai appelé par son prénom ! Dans mes pensées ! Je crois qu'il faut que je dorme là, ça va vraiment plus…oui dormir, pour rêver de lui._

Elle se donna une claque mentale, ses joues étaient encore une fois rouges.

Winry monta l'escalier et tomba sur un petit appartement avec 2 chambres et tout ce qui va avec (vous voulez vraiment l'énumération toilettes, salle de bain, salon, cuisine ?). La plus grande des deux chambres possédait une vue magnifique sur la grand place de Central. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira une bouffée de fraîcheur nocturne.

**Winry, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux fermés :** _Qu'il fait bon ce soir, Mamie aurait aimé se mettre à cette fenêtre pour tricoter et regarder ces magnifiques étoiles. Je pourrais peut-être voir passer Ed de temps en temps, après tout c'est un peu le centre-ville. NON, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, de penser par, lui je vis ma vis pour moi. Il faut que j'arrête aussi de penser à Mamie pour un moment, ça me rend trop triste. Si seulement elle était là pour me soutenir… elle me dirait « arrête de penser à Edward ma petite »…oh non, même Mamie s'était aperçue que je l'aimais…Sa cape rouge, son large do_s_, même q'il n'a pas grandi il s'est bien musclé…Heureusement que je ne vais plus le réparer, j'en aurais été incapable, le voir torse nu…ooooooh non non non faut vraiment que j'arrête, je suis fatiguée là ! Je vais monter les sacs de couchage, donnez à manger à Den, aider Riza et hop au lit ! Pourvu que je e réveille pas toute rouge demain matin après avoir rvé de la personne à qui je ne dois plus penser…Je pense encore à lui…désespérante ma pauvre fille ! _

(Winry fais une fixette sur le dos d'Ed, je vous préviens, elle s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments à cause du dos de l'alchimiste alors je vais en profiter )

**Central, appart de Winry, 00h00 : **

Les deux amies étaient couchées dans le noir, épuisées, le déchargement leur avait semblé duré une éternité. Riza avait dû user de toute son adresse pour pouvoir se changer tranquillement afin que la mécanicienne ne voie pas son tatouage. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après que Roy l'ai brûlé. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il l'avait vu à moitié nue pour faire ça, elle en rougissait encore et s'était endormie en pensant à lui au point qu'elle murmurait des petits « Roy » dans son sommeil.

Cela fit sourire Winry (et moi aussi, parce qu'elle a pas réussi à s'empêcher à rêver de lui Mais ne t'inquiète pas Winry, ton tour viendra … niark niark niark) qui se permit une toute dernière fois de penser à _lui_, après c'était stop, fini ! On ne pense plus au bel alchimiste blond ! Elle aimerait tellement défaire sa tresse blonde, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, les mêler aux siens en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, serrer son dos dans ses bras, enlever sa cape rouge, trifouiller dans son automail…..STOP ! Elle devait arrêter ! Impossible de continuer à ce rythme là…..la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son dos c'était quand lui avait empêcher de tuer Scar, le meurtrier de ses parents (Et non c'est pas Roy dans le manga !). Elle espérait ne jamais le revoir lui, elle avait peur de le tuer… Non elle ne pouvait pas devenir comme lui, tuer par vengeance, elle ne deviendrait pas Scar. Pourquoi Ed et Al ne lui avait pas dit d'ailleurs pour ses parents ? Parce qu'elle aurait chercher à tuer Scar….oui probablement, alors ils ont eu raison. Et elle s'endormit en pensant à Edward mais dans ses rêves, des flashbacks de sa dernière rencontre avec lui, et surtout avec Scar, venaient la perturber. Puis son rêve pris une tournure plus…érotique et le fullmetal perdit son manteau. (Métaphore, tout à l'heure Winry penser à lui enlever son manteau, et bien en rêve elle le fait)

**Briggs, le lendemain, 8h00 : **

Edward avait perdu son manteau. Il le cherchait partout, dans les moindres recoins, derrières les tuyaux dans la salle des machines, dans l'infirmerie, et mêmes sur les remparts et quand il revint dans sa chambre, il vit qu'Alphonse était dessus. Il soupira. Alphonse ne réagit pas, chose étrange, il ne pouvait pourtant pas dormir alors pourquoi ne tournait-il pas la tête ? Ed s'inquiétait.

**Ed :** Al ? Alphonse ? ALPHONSE !

**Al :** Oui ? Oh gomen nii-san ! Je pensais à autre chose !

**Ed :** A quoi ?

**Al :** À Winry, elle doit s'inquiéter.

**Ed :** Comme toujours …. Je me sens coupable de l'inquié…

**Al :** Il faudrait qu'on passe la voir en revenant à Central.

**Ed :** Mustang attend notre rapport et Armstrong des nouvelles de sa sœur, on demandera une semaine de congé au colonel, tu ne crois pas ?

**Al :** C'est ton boulot après tout ...

**Ed :** Bon, on fait comme ça ok ?

Al ne répondit pas, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague à nouveau, cette fois il pensait à la petite Mei Chan et à son petit chat (qui ressemble plus à un panda d'après moi), qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Elle lui avait appris l'alchimie de son peuple quelques minutes avant l'explosion (pas dans le manga, celle-là je l'ai inventée) et il avait commencé à l'apprendre à son grand frère, pour une fois que c'était lui le professeur ! Quoique niveau sentiments et déclarations, il le serait aussi, Ed lui avait raconté rouge de honte ce qu'avait dit Riza. Il avait bien rit devant l'ai ultra gêné et boudeur du plus jeune des alchimistes d'Etat. Et Scar ?

**Al :** _Je pense que la présence de Mei Chan est en train de changer Scar, il tue moins j'ai l'impression, enfin bon, on verra ce que le temps fera. Il faut surtout penser à notre ennemi, cet homme qui a beaucoup trop tué pendant la guerre._

**Ed :** Al ! J'ai fini d'emballer nos affaires, on y va !

Ils montèrent dans une voiture de l'armée, conduite par la générale elle-même. Ils auraient préféré un autre conducteur, elle avait le don de mettre un froid mais surtout … de TRES mal conduire ! Si un seul trou se trouvait sur la route, Al cognait sa tête contre le plafond et Ed était projeté de tout côtés. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare.

**Les frères Elric, soulagés :** Ouuuuuf !

**La générale d'un air mauvais :** Quoi ouf ?

**Ed :** R…rien rien !

**La générale :** J'aime mieux ça. Prenez vos affaires. Tiens, voici une lettre pour mon frère.

**Ed :** Une lettre ? Mais vous ne …

**Alphonse :** Vous n'aviez pas déchirée celle qu'il vous avez envoyée ?

**La générale détournant les yeux :** Oui, mais je n'aurais pas dû, c'était pour vous impressionner. C'est mon petit frère après tout et je l'aime bien …

Alphonse et Edward tombèrent par terre, ahuris.

**La générale :** Votre train va partir dépêchez-vous !

**Edward :** Au revoir ! On n'oubliera pas de dire à votre frère ce que vous venez de nous dire !

**La générale, fulminante de colère : **Espèces de …… !!!

Le reste des mots se perdit dans le vague. Le train était parti.

Edward et Alphonse se rassirent, soulagés.

**Ed :** Ca y est, on est enfin parti ! Alors tu me l'apprends cette alchimie, c'ests bizarre tout de même j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à l'apprendre que toi !

**Al :** _Peut-être parce que quand je soigne quelqu'un, j'y met des sentiments, le chat parce que j'adore les chats, c'est trop mignons , et toi parce que tu es mon frère et ma seule famille. _(Non pas de yaoi)

J'ai peu être une idée….pense à Winry quand tu soigne quelqu'un.

**Ed :** A Winry ? Pourquoi ?

**Al :** Une idée …

Edward y pensa tout le trajet et arrivé à un changement, il descendit avec son frère, dessina un cercle et pensa fortement à Winry.

**Ed :** _Winry….Winry…Ses beaux cheveux blonds…Ses yeux bleus…Winry_

Et là, contre toute attente, ça fonctionna.

**Alphonse :** Tu vois ! Vite remontons !

Le voyage continua, puis à un moment, Edward qui était perdu dans ses pensées demanda :

**Ed :** Pourquoi Winry ?

**Alphonse :** Parce que tu l'aime.

**Ed, rouge pivoine :** Non mais ça va pas non !?

**Alphonse :** Même le lieutenant Hawkeye l'a vu….

(L'argument qui tue)

Edward, boudeur, se tût pendant tout le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent tard le soir à Central.

**Central, QG des Alchimistes, bureau du colonel Mustang, 22h**

Le colonel Mustang se leva et pris son manteau. Son regard se perdit vers don bureau où une énorme pile de dossier l'attendait. Puis il déviât vers le bureau de son lieutenant…

**Roy :** Quand elle n'est pas là, je bosse pas du tout, c'est la seule pour qui j'accepte de travailler….

Il soupira et se dit qu'il la verrait après demain, l'attente allait être longue. Devait-il aller dans un bar essayer de se trouver une aventure d'un soir ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte qu'au deuxième coup.

**Roy :** Entrez !

**Ed :** Colonel, voici mon rapport

Il l'avait rédigé dans le train parce qu'à force de penser à Winry, il avait fini par devoir se changer les idées voire même prendre une douche froide.

**Roy :** Eh bien fullmetal, pas de « bonsoir » ni de « excuser moi de vous dérangez ». C'est bon, ça ira pour cette fois, vous avez l'air crevé.

**Ed :** Oui d'ailleurs à ce sujet là je voudrais une semaine de vacance…

**Roy :** Accordée, j'ai pas la tête à discuter.

**Ed :** Merci. Où est le lieutenant Hawkeye ?

**Roy : **En congé, elle est partie pour…j'avais oublié de vous, dire, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est impardonnable comme oubli

Devant son air grave, Ed s'inquiéta et il s'approcha suivi de son frère.

**Roy :** Asseyez-vous tous les deux, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Edward pensa tout de suite à Winry, le général avait dû lui faire du mal.

**Roy :** Et bien je vais y aller brusquement, mais je pense que si j'enrobe le tout de paroles inutiles, vous allez exploser. Voilà, Mme Pinako Rockbell est décédée. Le lieutenant est partie soutenir Mlle Rockbell dans cette épreuve.

**Ed et Al, choqués :** ……

Al rompit le silence en baissant brusquement la tête, il ne pouvait pleurer et en était encore plus triste. Edward quant à lui, baissa la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Mamie Pinako…Comment s'était possible ? Elle qui était si forte ? Sa grand-mère ! Et Winry ? Elle devait être abattue la pauvre, il détestait la voir pleurer, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler….et pour se consoler lui-même. Il refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, c'était pas souvent qu'il pleurait.

**Ed :** Colonel.

Il le salua puis sortit d'un pas vif, son frère eu du mal à le rattraper. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la gare et embarquèrent dans le train par lequel ils étaient venus.

**Ed :** Tu avais raison Al, on aurait dû d'abord passer les voir, on aurait peu être sauvé Mamie avec l'alchimie de Mei Chan.

Alphonse ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Fin du chapitre 2

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! En plus j'ai eu une inspiration monstre pour la suite, ça devrait vous plaire !

Petit sondage : Pour ou contre une amourette entre Alphonse et une fille que j'inventerai ?

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! J'en veux toujours plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews : 

**tenshi93** : Merci pour tes encouragements

**Diane-chan** et** Serleena** : C'est parti pour une amourette entre Al et quelqu'un !

**Ayma** et **Akabane-Girl** : Une amourette avec Mei-Chan ? J'y avais jamais pensé….elle me paraît trop jeune mais bon, pourquoi pas…Ca pourrait même être intéressant . Allez, je tente le coup ! Mais au début ce sera un peu comme quand elle était « amoureuse » du Ed de son imagination.

**Lou :** Tu es lou…mais ma lou ? Ou une autre lou parce y en a tellement lol, la « mienne » c'est louloute anonyme lol

Légende :_pensée des perso,_ (mes commentaires)

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Pinako est morte, Winry, aidée de Riza, vend la maison et déménage à Central. Elle décide de ne pas dire aux frères Elric où elle est pour que le général ne puisse pas leur faire de chantage. Edward et Alphonse reviennent de Briggs, le colonel Mustang leur apprend la mort de Pinako, ils se mettent en route pour Rizembul pleins de remords.

Note : Je sais qu'il s'est pas passé grand-chose dans le chapitre précédent, c'était plus axé sur les pensées des perso, donc je vais essayer de faire avancer l'histoire dans celui-là.

_**SI SEULEMENT, chapitre 3**_

**Rizembul, train en provenance de Central pour Rizembul, 8h :**

**Al :** Edward, réveille-toi

**Ed, endormi** : mmmmmh……

**Al **: Le train est arrivé, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher

**Ed, se réveillant** : mmmmmmmoui…

Il s'étira, faisant cliqueter son automail, puis se leva et sortit, suivi de son petit frère, beaucoup plus grand que lui. Il se mirent en marche pour la maison de Winry, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'il fallait au plus vite la consoler, même si elle était avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, elle avait besoin du plus de présence possible. Ils arrivèrent chez elle mais étrangement, Den ne vint pas les accueillir.

**Ed **: C'est étrange…

Ils pressèrent le pas, et frappèrent à la porte. Plusieurs détails avaient changé, certaines plantes avaient fait leur apparition, la peinture avait été refaite sur la porte et un nouveau nom ornait la sonnette.

**Ed et Al, lisant le nom sur la sonnette :** Lipson !!!???

**Lipson** (c'est le nom du nouveau proprio), **ouvrant la porte** : Oui c'est moi. Que voulez-vous ?

C'était un jeune homme entre 20 et 22 ans, pas trop mal, avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux d'ébène.

**Les frères Elric, encore sous le choc :** …

**Lipson **: Ah oui !!! Vous devez être les personnes dont elle parlait ! Mlle Rockbell m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être ami avec une si joli fille.

Il prit un air rêveur et coquin en leur tendant la lettre. Edward la prit, rouge de jalousie et gêné puis il commença à lire.

**Al, cherchant à regarder derrière cet homme :** Où est –elle ?

**Lipson :** Eh ! Pourquoi vous regardez chez moi !?

**Al :** Chez vous ?

**Lipson :** Oui, Mlle Rockbell m'a vendu la maison et est partie avec son amie, une jeune femme blonde, tout aussi jolie. Bon, j'ai un plat sur le feu, Veuillez m'excuser, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

**Al :**_C'est le colonel qui n'aurait pas été content en entendant cette phrase._  
Vous ne savez pas où elles sont allées ?

**Lipson, refermant la porte :** Non, désolé. Au revoir. (le mec qui veut bien les mettre dehors )

Edward referma la lettre, l'air songeur et triste. Puis, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cimetière en jetant un œil aux restes de leur maison, il la tendit à Alphonse. (je vous remet la lettre )

_Edward, Alphonse_

_Mamie Pinako est morte. Je sais que je vous l'annonce brusquement mais j'ai peu de temps devant moi. J'ai vendu la maison et j'ai décidé de déménager. Ne chercher pas à me retrouver, c'est pour votre bien. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mamie aurait aimé vous dire adieu. Alors je le fait à sa place et pour nous deux : Adieu frères Elric !_

_Je penserai toujours à vous._

_Affectueusement,_

_Winry Rockbell_

**Al :** C'est étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas trop.

**Ed, perdu dans ses pensées :** Oui…..

Ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de celle qui les éleva après la mort de leur mère.

**Al :**_Mamie Pinako, si gentille avec nous, une seconde mère. C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue remonte à si longtemps…. J'aimerais tant être comme onii-san pour pouvoir pleurer._

Il leva le casque de son armure vers Edward qui s'éloigna, ne voulant pas que son frère le voie pleurer.

**Ed :**_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Si seulement on l'avait su, on aurait pu la guérir et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! J'ai voulu rester un jour de plus pour commencer à apprendre cette nouvelle alchimie, tout est de ma faute !_

**Al :** Ce n'est pas ta faute Ed. C'est de la mienne.

**Ed, se retournant, les larmes aux yeux mais étonné :** _Comment sait-il que j'ai pensé à ça ?_ C'est faux !

**Al :** Non, c'est vrai, si j'avais mieux été capable de t'apprendre l'alchimie de Mei-chan.

A la pensée de la jeune alchimiste, son cœur se serra... Etait-elle morte dans l'explosion ?

**Ed :** Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne. Mamie était vieille et elle avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses douloureuses.

**Al :** J'aimerais pouvoir pleurer, c'est plus facile que les mots.**  
**

**Ed :** Je te rendrais ton corps Al ! Maintenant qu'on est plus fort, on trouvera une pierre philosophale et on te ramènera !!!

**Al :** Occupons-nous de trouver Winry pour l'instant, elle a dû partir sous le coup du chagrin…

**Ed :** « C'est pour votre bien »…Tu crois qu'elle savais qu'on me faisait du chantage ?

**Al :** Peut-être…elle n'est pas si naïve après tout.

**Ed :** Non, pas du tout….

**Al, d'un air plein de sous-entendus :** D'un côté je te vois mal dire du mal d'elle….

**Ed, le visage rose, gesticulant dans tous les sens :** Mais…mais non ! Je peux te dire du mal d'elle ! Elle me tape tout le temps …

**Al :** Tu le mérites.

**Ed :** Elle…..  
_Elle est d'ailleurs très belle quand elle est en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend !!??_

**Al :** Tu vois. Tu es amoureux onii-san

**Ed :** NON ! Winry est comme une sœur pour moi !  
_Une sœur sur laquelle tu fantasmes... Ta gueule conscience de mes deux !!!_

**Al, riant :** Si tu te voyais Ed !

Il se tourna vers la tombe :

**Al, nostalgique :** Elle serait tellement contente de nous voir nous chamailler pour ça.

**Ed **: Oui, elle sourirait et nous dirait d'arrêter, et que ce serait à Winry de choisir avec qui elle se marierait

**Al :** Et là on se mettrait à se battre pour savoir qui se serait.

**Ed :** Et je perdrais, comme toujours…

**Al :** Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Que faisons-nous pour Winry ?

**Ed :** Mustang a dit que Hawkeye était avec elle, pourquoi ne pas l'interroger demain quand elle rentrera ? Ou même, on n'a qu'à demander au colonel de l'appeler pour savoir où elle est. Dépêchons nous de rentrer !

**Central, chez Winry, 10h :**

Winry et Riza venait de commencer à tout installer. Winry avait fait un plan rapide de la maison avec les meubles et l'avait passé à Riza pendant qu'elle installait sa boutique. Le soir, tout été presque fini. Winry prépara le repas tandis que la militaire faisait son sac pour repartir chez elle.

**Riza :** Voila ! Tout est prêt ! Après le repas je te laisse et je reprends le boulot demain. Tu t'en sortiras ?

Tout en se mettant à table et tout en mangeant (elles parlent pas la bouche pleine je vous rassure ), Winry répondit :

**Winry :** Oui, ça ira, il me reste une pancarte à faire pour la boutique, un peu de pub, et déballer mes affaires !

**Riza :** Je viendrais te voir si je passe dans le coin. Pffiou ! Je suis épuisée, après ça mon travail au bureau me paraîtra un vrai repos !

**Winry :** Tu fais quoi exactement au bureau ?

**Riza :** J'ai le colonel à classer des dossiers et tout et je fais le maximum pour qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à les remplir.

**Winry :** C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, je suis sûre que tu es la seule subordonnée à faire ça pour son chef …

**Riza, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendus :** Oui, en effet….

**Winry :** Ah l'amour ! Tu rêves même de lui !

**Riza, le rose aux joues :** Tu peux parler avec Edward ! Tu te fais un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'il part et tu penses tout le temps à lui.

**Winry, baissant les yeux :** Oui mais je ne le reverrai probablement jamais alors qu'est ce que ça change ?  
_Si seulement tout était différent Ed …_

**Riza :** Oh je suis désolée Winry, pardon de t'avoir rappelé ça.

**Winry, avec un chti sourire :** C'est bon, c'est pas si grave, faut juste que je m'y habitue.

Le repas terminé, Riza partit, un peu malheureuse de laisser la jeune mécanicienne toute seule dans une ville inconnue. Mais bon, en cas de problème, elle avait son numéro.

Winry soupira, elle se retrouvait seule, elle savait qu'elle allait penser aux deux personnes auxquelles il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense. Elle débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle et déballa toutes ses affaires jusqu'à épuisement afin de faire un sommeil sans rêves.

**Winry : **_Si je ne rêve pas de lui, ce sera plus facile de l'oublier._

**Central, quartiers de Ed, 00h : **

Pendant ce temps, Ed et Al, qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, se couchaient en pensant à certaines jeunes filles.

**Ed :**_J'espère que Winry va bien et que le lieutenant l'a soutenue. Je déteste la voir pleurer, ça gâche son si beau visage…_

Il soupira.

**Ed : **_Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour la retrouver._

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée mais rêva de sa chère et tendre mécanicienne toute la nuit (imaginez le résultat au matin )

Alphonse entendit son frère soupirer. Il allait encore passer une nuit sans dormir, calé contre le mur, à penser, penser, penser. A penser à Mei-chan. Depuis son retour de Briggs, il pensait souvent à elle sans savoir pourquoi.

**Al :**_Pourquoi je pense à elle ? A son air enjoué de jeune fille_ (je vieillis un peu Mei-chan pour la fic, genre pour moi elle a 8 ans dans le manga, là elle en a 13 car Al en a 15_), à la manière dont elle s'inquiète pour son chat, qui est trop, trop, trop chou soit dit en passant_ (imaginez Al en train de penser à ça avec son air d'armure mal dessinée avec un sourire bizarre, trop drôle _), à son grand sourire, à ses mains dans les miennes quand elle m'a appris son alchimie. A ce qu'elle m'a fait ressentir pour que je comprenne le processus. soupir_

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda, regardant les étoiles qui luisaient dans le noir firmament (que c'est poétique….à 11h du soir, heure où j'écris ).

**Quelque part près de Briggs, 00h : **

En ce moment même, une jeune fille et son chat (panda pour moi mais bon) regardait aussi les étoiles mais douloureusement car son bras lui faisait mal, elle ne pouvait donc pas utiliser son alchimie. Elle prit la petite feuille que lui avait donné le plus jeune des frères Elric en se rappelant de ses paroles : « Si tu as un problème, vient nous voir à Central, voici un petit plan pour prendre les bonnes directions depuis Briggs, avec les trains et tout. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt et pas dans de mauvaises circonstances. Salut !!!» Puis le bâtiment avait explosé, tuant Scar et l'autre homme qui les accompagnait. Elle était la seule survivante et se dirigeait vers la gare la plus proche, à quelques kilomètres de là. Ca allait être un long trajet pour y arriver, mais heureusement elle avait quelques économies sur elle.

Fin du troisième chapitre

* * *

Bon, ce troisième chapitre est bouclé. Mais j'en suis pas très contente parce que sur la petite fiche que j'ai faite avec la suite de l'histoire en 5 lignes (et oui, comme ça je suis sure de faire des chapitres bouche-trous ou qui n'ont pas trop de rapport avec l'histoire), j'ai pas écris grand-chose qui fasse avancer. Enfin bon, j'ai introduit le couple AlxMeiChan et j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'essaierais de faire vite pour poster mais entre les devoirs et le Bac Blanc qui se profile…c'est dur !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! J'en ai déjà 11 et c'est génial ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs !


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews : 

**SG1 FMA DC** : Pour Pinako, il fallait bien que je commence l'histoire par quelque chose, je l'aimais bien moi aussi mais j'avais pas trop envie de l'en occuper (j'aime pas laisser des perso à l'abandon).

**Akabane-Girl** : J'ai vraiment du mal avec son âge, y a aussi la possibilité de dire qu'elle en a 13 mais en parait moins

**Sabine** et **fmaetmoi** et **Serleena** : Merci pour vos coms !

**Ayma** : T'inquiète pour le Royai, il arrive !

Je suis super contente d'avoir autant de reviews pour ma toute première fic !

**Légende :**_pensée des perso,_ (mes commentaires), les avant une phrase sont au milieu d'un dialogue pour donnez une indication. « mode kawaii » c'est pour Al, quand il est en mode armure mal dessinée, aux formes rondes et avec la bouche bizarre. Vous voyez ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Pinako est morte, Winry, aidée de Riza, vend la maison et déménage à Central. Elle décide de ne pas dire aux frères Elric où elle est pour que le général ne puisse pas leur faire de chantage. Edward et Alphonse reviennent de Briggs, le colonel Mustang leur apprend la mort de Pinako, ils se mettent en route pour Rizembul pleins de remords. Arrivés là-bas, ils apprennent que Winry a déménagé et décide de re-rentrer à Central interroger Hawkeye pour savoir où elle est. Pendant ce temps, Mei-chan se met en route pour cette même ville.

Note : Pour les fans de Royai (Royai c'est bien du RoyXRiza ??), en voici ! C'est le retour de Riza au boulot alors forcément J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est pas mon couple de prédilection.

Note 2 :

Je viens de finir de regarder le film de Fullmetal, ouinnn c'est trop triste ! Ed finit pas avec Winry !! oups dsl spoilers

J'ai aussi décidé d'être trèèèèès méchante avec Rose, c'est ma tête de Turque, alors elle aura le rôle du pov' fille faible nunuche, sans défenses, amoureuse d'Ed et inutile mais dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

_**SI SEULEMENT, chapitre 4**_

__

**Train en provenance de Briggs pour quelque part, à une certaine heure inconnue : **

Xiaomey (le panda) se réveilla, le soleil éclairait la cabine où ils dormaient. Un homme ouvrit la porte et réveilla sa maîtresse. Elle grogna (je crois que c'est une femelle) mais l'homme ne lui prêta pas attention.

**Homme :** Réveillez-vous Mademoiselle, je voudrais voir votre billet.

**Mei-chan** mmmh….Mouiiii, attendez je le sort.

Après avoir contrôlé le billet, l'homme laissa la jeune alchimiste.

**Mei-chan :** Pfffff…..on n'arrivera que demain, avec les heures d'attentes qu'on a entre les deux trains, je sais même pas si on va avoir assez pour manger d'ici-là.

**Central, quartiers d'Ed, 10h : **

Ed se réveilla en sursaut trempé de sueur, il regarda la couverture et partit en courant prendre une douche froide.

**Al :** Tout va bien Ed ? Un cauchemar ?

**Ed, grognon :** Grrr…Non c'est bon Al, c'est juste…rien

**Al :** Tu parlais de Winry dans ton sommeil alors je croyais ….

**Ed :** QUOI ? Et j'ai dit quoi sur elle ?

Sa voix était devenue angoissée et gênée sur la fin de la phrase…

**Al :** Oh bein….. Tu murmurais son nom avec…..de la même manière que le colonel quand il parle de fille. Ah ! Et tu bougeais beaucoup les lèvres sans rien dire…

**Ed :** AL !

Al rit, il adorait taquiner son nii-san sur sa relation avec Winry, surtout en disant des trucs vrais. Après être sortis de la douche rouge de honte, Ed se prépara et ils partirent vers le bureau du lieutenant pour l'interroger.

**Central, bureau du colonel Mustang, au même moment : **

Riza déposa une pile aussi haute que possible devant son colonel. Quand elle prenait des vacances, c'était comme si lui aussi y était !

**Roy :** Pfffff, tant que ça ?

**Riza :** Vous n'aviez qu'à travailler

**Roy :** Je ne pouvais pas.

**Riza :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Roy, un sourire coquin :** Vous me manquiez trop …

Riza sortit son arme d'un air blasée mais les joues roses.

**Roy : **Euh…et vos vacances alors ?

**Riza :** Ne détournez pas la conversation.

Roy était très étonné, d'habitude, elle lui aurait parlé de ses vacances mais là…c'était étrange. Il ne savait comment réagir. Elle rangea son arme.

**Riza :**_Il ne faut pas que je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Winry, les murs ont des oreilles. Et puis c'est à mon tour de le faire souffrir un peu, comme il me fait souffrir avec ses conquêtes._

Alors comme ça je vous manquais ?

**Roy, reprenant son assurance :** _Si elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu, depuis le temps que j'attendais pour faire un geste, profitons de la perche qu'elle m'a lancée !_

Oui, terriblement.

Il avait son fameux sourire en coin et s'était levé de son bureau. Il se plaça devant son lieutenant.

**Riza :**_Non je ne dois pas me laisser intimider._

Vous savez quoi ? (alors là, grande hésitation de l'auteure, va-t-elle lui dire qu'il lui a manqué ou le contraire ?) Vous aus….

Roy lui détacha les cheveux d'un geste sensuel.

**Roy, charmeur :** Vous disiez ?

**Riza, avec le sourire en coin de son colonel :** Que vous ne m'aviez pas manqué, vous !

**Roy, troublé mais se reprenant vite :** Mos yeux disent le contraire.

**Riza, franchement étonnée de la tournure des événements :** Mes yeux ?

**Roy :** Ils sont plus sombres, ils brûlent de désir.

Au mot « brûlent », ses doigts s'étaient enflammés, éclairant le visage des deux amoureux d'une lueur romantique.

**Riza :** Regardez les vôtres.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE !

Ed défonça presque la porte, faut dire qu'il était pressé de voir Winry.

(**Ed :** Nan mais l'auteure, t'as finit oui de dire tout ce que je pense ?

**Moi :** Non, désolée Ed, c'est pas finit, tu continue je te fais avoir le même type de rêves toutes le nuits…Avec les mêmes résultats au matin (sourire sadique)

**Ed :** Continue plutôt l'histoire, je sens que j'ai interrompu quelque chose d'intéressant…)

Il s'arrêta voyant nos deux militaires trèèès proches et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

**Ed, sourire sadique **(mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à sourire ??) Je dérange….

**Roy :** Nous continueront cette discussion demain soir, je vous invite à dîner.

**Riza, hochant la tête :** _Il m'a invité à dîner, Roy, pardon, le colonel m'a invité, moi ?!!! _

Elle se tourna vers mon alchimiste préféré.

**Riza **: J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler ?

**Ed :** Oui, vous avez vu Winry ?

**Riza :** Je sais ce que tu veux mais je lui ai promis de ne pas te dire où elle était.

**Ed :** Pourquoi ?

**Riza :** Elle t'a bien laissée une lettre, non ? Ecoute moi, elle a ses raisons, je la comprends, j'aurais peut-être fait pareil. Quand elle sera prête, elle reviendra.

**Ed :** Comment je vais faire pour mon automail ?

**Riza :** Elle m'a donné une bonne adresse à Central.

**Ed, saluant Mustang :** Colonel

Puis il sortir, l'air triste. Il l'était. Mamie Pinako était morte, Winry disparue et il avait une semaine de vacances à tuer.

**Al :** Que faisons-nous ?

**Ed :** J'sais pas…. On a une semaine et j'ai pas la tête à chercher la pierre philosophale, désolé Al.

**Al :** Ce n'est pas grave nii-san. Dit… Tu crois que Mei-chan est en vie ?

**Ed :** Je l'espère, elle état vraiment gentille cette petite.

**Al, mode kawaii rougissant :** Petite, petite. Pas tant que ça ! Elle a à peine 2 ou 3 ans de moins que moi.

**Ed :** Al, tu serais pas amoureux ?

**Al :** M…mais non nii-san ! Pourquoi tu dis ça !?

**Ed, un sourire en coin (encore !!!) : **Oh…pour rien. Bon, je vais à la gare voir les trains qui sont partis de Rizembul ces 2 derniers jours. Fais ce que tu veux !

**Al :** Tu veux chercher Winry ? Mais Hawkeye a dit qu'elle viendrait quand elle serait prête !

**Ed :** Je n'ai pas cette patience

**Al :** Ah l'amour !

**Ed, pose « nice guy » de Rock Lee** (dans Naruto, mais bon, qui ne connaît pas Naruto ?) : Tu peux parler ! J'ai percé ton secret ! Tu aimes Mei-chan !

**Al, s'en allant vite vite:** Je vais à l'hôpital, pour m'entraîner à soigner avec l'alchimie, à plus tard et bonne chance pour retrouver ta petite amie….Le petit garçon est devenu grand…

**Ed :** CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Ed se retourna boudeur et parti vers la gare. Sa recherche fût infructueuse, Hawkeye s'était débrouillé pour qu'on ne retrouve pas de traces de son billet. Il rentra dans ses quartiers, déçu. En rentrant, il passa devant une boutique d'automail nouvellement ouverte le « Pinary's automail». (Pinako+WinryPinary !)

**Ed :** Je devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil un de ces quatre, pour le moment je rêve d'un bon bain pour boulier ces derniers jours quelques minutes.

Du côté de l'armure vide, l'agitation était à son comble. Al avait enfilé de gants pour que le sang et les souvenirs des gens n'imprègnent pas son armure et il travaillait sans relâche à guérir les blessés. Il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'alchimie de Mei-chan. Il pensait beaucoup à elle quand il l'utilisait.

**Infirmière :** Vous faîtes du beau boulot Monsieur, c'est très gentil de votre part ! Peu de gens feraient ça ! Vous êtes le Fullmetal ?

**Al :** Non, son petit frère.

**Infirmière :** Une famille de bons samaritains ! Votre frère est devenu célèbre vous savez, à force de sauvez la ville. J'ai même entendu parlé de la création d'un fan club.

**Al :** Si vous le dites. Il est tard, je vais rentrer. Je repasserai demain si vous avez besoin d'aide, voilà le numéro où vous pourrez me joindre. Au revoir !

Al rentra, le cœur léger, il avait sauvé des vies ! Tout ça grâce à Mei-chan !

Celle–ci de son côté, venait de louper sa correspondance. Elle bataillait pour se faire rembourser car elle n'avait plus d'argent en dehors de ce billet de train raté. En plus, il n'y aurait pas de train pour aller à Central avant demain. Elle était à 2km de la ville mais 2 km quand on est fatigué et sans argent, c'est beaucoup ! Elle voulait récupérer l'argent pour pouvoir dormir quelque part, manger et prendre un taxi (on va dire que ça existe) pour Central. Malheureusement, au bout d'une heure de négociation, elle ne récupéra pas assez pour faire tout ça.

**Contrôleur de train :** Bon, voilà votre argent, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, ma femme est malade est le médecin n'est pas là, il faut que je m'occuper d'elle.

**Mei-chan :** Attendez ! Si je guérit votre femme, vous m'hébergerez et me paierez le taxi ?

**Contrôleur :** Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai, elle est très malade, aucun remède n'a réussi à améliorer son état.

**Mei-chan :** Laissez-moi essayer.

**Contrôleur :** Au point où j'en suis…Je suis d'accord mais pour le taxi, il te faudra rester un jour chez nous, ma paye ne tombe que demain soir.

Et ils partirent au domicile du contrôleur. La fille au panda soigna sa femme et ils firent la fête pour célébrer cette guérison miraculeuse. Le contrôleur cria sur tous les toits que c'était un miracle et beaucoup de gens vinrent demander des soins à la jeune fille qui dût demander à passer quelques jours de plus ici pour pouvoir soigner quelques personnes. Elle demandait peu d'argent en échange de ses soins, il fallait tout de même qu'elle puisse vivre quand elle arriverait à Central !

**Central, Pinary's automail, 21h : **

Winry finit de passer ses commandes en ferrailles pour automail. Elle avait eu une longue journée avec un seul client, il est vrai qu'une fille qui fait de la mécanique c'est pas très convainquant. Son client avait pris rendez-vous pour demain, il fallait qu'elle fasse un excellent travail pour qu'il lui fasse de la pub. Il ne lui manquait que les fournitures qu'elle venait de commander. Elle reposa le téléphone, exténuée quand il sonna.

**Winry :** Pinary's automail j'écoute.

**Riza :** Winry c'est toi ? Ecoute, Ed m'a posé des questions sur toi aujourd'hui, il était très chamboulé apparemment. Je pense qu'il va essayer de te chercher, j'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes mais c'est un alchimiste d'Etat. Il faut donc te déguiser…En quelque sorte.

**Winry :** Me déguiser ??

**Riza :** Demain après-midi, j viens te chercher, tu auras une surprise.

**Winry :** Euh…après 17h alors, j'ai un client avant.

**Riza :** C'est super ! Ton affaire commence à marcher !

**Winry, pas convaincue :** Mouais.

**Riza :** Bon je te laisse, j'entends le colonel approcher, il va encore passer des coups de fils à ses conquêtes.

**Winry :** Jalouse ?

**Riza :** Je te raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Et elle raccrocha sur cette phrase mystérieuse. Winry mangea et se coucha tôt, demain allait être éprouvant.

Fin du quatrième chapitre

* * *

En fait je viens de voir que je fais un chapitreun jour lol

J'essaierais d'écrire la suite mercredi mais je en promets rien.

Les fans de RoyXRiza sont-ils contents du peu que j'ai fait ?

Reviews !

Et continuer de lire et d'écrire des fics !

_Topie_


	5. Chapter 5

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Ayma** et **Lara Timquogni** : Bon bein apparemment Naruto n'est pas si connu que ça ….gomen

**Vivelespseudosextralongs **: vivelecopiercollerdespseudos ! lol pour le déguisement de Winry, j'avais une idée assez précise en tête et me suis rendue compte que c'était déjà un peu fait…j'étais bien dans la merde, alors il a fallut que je me casse la tête pour trouver un nouveau déguisement, mais normalement, ça devrait marcher

**Sushite **: ta reviews est l'une de celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, je suis souvent « accro » à des fics et je trouve ça géniale que tu le sois pour la mienne. J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin !!!!!!! S'il illustre ma fic et que tu arrive à le mettre sur le net je mettrais un lien dans la fic, si c'est possible.

Légende :_pensée des perso,_ (mes commentaires), les avant une phrase sont au milieu d'un dialogue pour donnez une indication. « mode kawaii » c'est pour Al, quand il est en mode armure mal dessinée, aux formes rondes et avec la bouche de chat bizarre. Vous voyez ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Pinako est morte, Winry, aidée de Riza, vend la maison et déménage à Central. Elle décide de ne pas dire aux frères Elric où elle est pour que le général ne puisse pas leur faire de chantage. Edward et Alphonse reviennent de Briggs, le colonel Mustang leur apprend la mort de Pinako, ils se mettent en route pour Rizembul pleins de remords. Arrivés là-bas, ils apprennent que Winry a déménagé et décide de re-rentrer à Central interroger Hawkeye pour savoir où elle est. Pendant ce temps, Mei-chan se met en route pour cette même ville, en train mais elle loupe sa correspondance ce qui l'oblige a passer un moment dans une ville proche de Central où elle se met à soigner les habitants. Tout comme Al qui est devenu bénévole à l'hôpital. D quant à lui cherche toujours Winry sans la trouver.

Note : Je vais massacrer Rose niark niark niark. Comme je me base sur le manga, elle n'a pas d'enfant.

Note 2 : D'après mes calculs, la fic fera 9-10 chapitres, possibilité d'un chtit épilogue

Note 3 : Be Happy ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !

* * *

_**SI SEULEMENT …, chapitre 5**_

**Lior, chez le marchand de journaux, ce matin-là : **

Rose s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin car elle avait envie d'acheter le journal. Avec son petit porte-monnaie rose bien sûr, elle trottinait chez le marchand de journaux et acheter le journal national. Elle mit plusieurs heures à le lire et vers les dernières pages elle vit un article sur son cher Edward, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait accroché toutes les photos qu'elle avait trouvées dans les journaux dans sa chambre et priait tous les soirs pour qu'il l'aime. L'article en question parlait des bonnes actions de l'alchimiste et de sa popularité grandissante. Un fan club s'était même créé.

**Rose :** Un fan club ? Je DOIS en devenir la présidente ! C'est mon Ed à moi ! Je suis la seule qui l'ait rencontré ! Je suis la seule qu'il aime ! Vite, en route pour Central !!

Elle fit donc sa valise et partit pour Central. Elle traversa le désert et arriva vers 15h dans une petite ville qui avait heureusement pour elle, une gare. Elle prit donc le train pour Central. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de changement, elle ne perdrait donc pas dans la gare. A cette pensée, elle sourit bêtement pendant une demi-heure puis décida de classer les photos de son amour selon différents critères.

**Central, appart de Winry, 8h : **

Winry éteignit son réveil et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était sacrement en pétard ce matin ! Elle déjeune, se prépara et alla dans son atelier. Tout était en ordre pour accueillir son premier client. Un homme frappa à la porte.

**Winry :** Oui ?

**Homme :** Winry Rockbell ? J'ai une livraison pour vous. Veiller signer ici.

Toute contente, elle récupéra le lourd colis, pleins de ferrailles pour automail et se mis au travail pour commencer à monter l'automail de son client, un tournevis entre les dents, un petit top à la place de sa brassière et les cheveux attaché par son bandana, elle jetait souvent un œil à la feuille des mesures du client tout en fixant des plaques de métal, des vis, etc. Vers 14h, elle avait enfin finit. Contente de son œuvre, elle décida d'y laisser sa toucher perso (me suis inspirée d'un fic en anglais où Winry avait écrit son prénom sur l'automail d'Ed). Elle grava un « RW » sur le côté intérieur du poignet.

Son ventre gargouilla, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin. N'ayant pas envie de cuisiner, elle se lava les mains, mis un pull, et sorti manger au restaurant d'en face. Un jeune alchimiste blond frappa à la boutique mais personne n'ouvrit.

**Ed :** Bah, tant pis, je reviendrais un autre jour.

Et il s'en alla, manquant de peu celle qu'il cherchait. Il se creusait la tête pour savoir par quel moyen de transport Winry avait quitté Rizembul.

**Ed :**_A pied ? Non, pas pour un déménagem…..une entreprise de déménagement bien sûr !_

Il chercha dans l'annuaire les entreprises les plus proches de Rizembul et les contacta. Malheureusement en vain. Il rentra chez lui l'après-midi, sans aucun indice, cela le déprimait. Il essaierait d'interroger le lieutenant demain…en espérant la déranger dans une situation comme aujourd'hui. Un petit sourire égaya son visage à cette pensée. Il sortit un vieil album photo, tout petit mais chargé de souvenirs : des photos de l'époque où Al et lui vivait avec leur mère, des photos de Mamie Pinako et de Winry. Il prit celle où Al et elle s'étaient déguisés en mariés puisque Al avait gagné le combat et la pliât pour ne plus voir que la fille qui hantait ses pensées. Il essaya de s'imaginer à ses côtés mais, il rangea la photo après quelques minutes, honteux de voir que son frère avait raison. Il aimait Winry, c'était une preuve de plus.

Revenons-en à Winry, nous sommes toujours l'après midi, elle vient de sortir du restaurant.

Winry monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement et hésita beaucoup sur la meilleure tenue de travail. Quelque chose de pratique, confortable, qui mette en confiance le client…une sorte de bleu de travail plus moulant et plus fin que ceux des hommes lui sembla une bonne idée. Elle l'enfila quand on sonna à la porte. Il était déjà 16h. Elle mis son éternel bandana et descendit accueillir son client, un homme assez corpulent, mal rasé assez vulgaire.

**Client n°1 :** Je suis à l'heure, dépêchez-vous j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

**Winry :**_Quel lourdaud ce mec ! _Bonjour Monsieur et bienvenue au Pinary's automail. Veillez me suivre dans la salle d'opération. J'ai monté votre automail ce matin, je vais vous le fixer et nous verrons ensemble les derniers arrangements.

Ils passèrent dans la fameuse salle. Winry sortit ses outils et commença à monter l'automail. Par chance, l'homme avait déjà une base pour cela, elle n'aurait pas à l'opérer, ouf ! Le bras mécanique monté, l'homme plia et déplia ses doigts. Winry vérifia que les bras avaient la même longueur, que la machine ne faisait pas bruit et qu'elle était un minimum esthétique.

**Client n°1 :** Ca alors j'en revient pas ! Il est super cet automail ! J'avais pas confiance en vous parce que vous êtes une fille mais là je dois reconnaître que j'en ai jamais vu un aussi réussi ! Croyez-moi, je vais en parler à touts mes amis !

**Winry, souriante et rougissante de gêne :** _Il est pas si méchant que ça au final. _

Merci Monsieur. Venez, passons dans la partie boutique pour finir.

Après l'avoir payé, le client sorti et Winry souffla un bon coup. Elle avait réussi à satisfaire son premier client et il allait lui faire de la pub ! Son regard se posa sur l'horloge, elle allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Riza ! Elle se lava et se changea en vitesse pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la militaire, pendant qu'elle fermait sa boutique.

**Winry :** Ah Riza ! Vous….Tu es déjà là !?

**Riza :** Oui, j'avais envie de commencer plus tôt et puis il faut aussi que je prenne du temps pour me préparer après parce que….j'ai rendez-vous avec le colonel.

**Winry, enthousiaste :** Avec le colonel ???? C'est génial ! Et comment il te l'a demandé ?

Riza lui raconta toute l'histoire. En entendant parler du fullmetal, la jeune mécanicienne perdit un peu de sa joie. Elle essayait de penser le moins possible à Ed et Riza venait de ruiner ses efforts d'une journée entière mais elle le lui cacha, après tout la militaire n'avait pas fait exprès et puis c'était la seule amie qu'elle avait pour l'instant.

Elles marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans le centre-ville quand Riza posa soudainement ses mains sur les yeux de Winry

**Riza :** Laisse moi te guider, je veux que tu aies la surprise. La boutique est tenue par un ami, il a accepté de ne rien dire à personne.

Puis elle rendit la vue à Winry :

**Riza :** Tadam !

**Winry :** euh …

**Central, place centrale (oui le jeu de mots pourri : place centrale de Central, ah ah ah c'est pas drôle) 13h :**

Ed était sortit sous le soleil de plomb, il s'était changé à cause de la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait sur Central. Il avait mis un « marcel » blanc sous sa cape d'alchimiste et son pantalon était plus fin. (pendant que j'y pense, il a même pas besoin d'avoir d'autres vêtements, suffit de transmuter ). Peu de personnes flânaient sur la grand place, on voyait deux ou trois marchands, quelques promeneurs qui rentraient chez eux et de la fumée qui sortait d'un immeuble… de la fumée ???? Ed courut jusqu'au dit bâtiment pour voir que les flammes le dévoraient sur ses trois étages. Des pompiers essayaient d'évacuer les habitants et d'éteindre le feu. Mais ils avaient beaucoup de problèmes pour le rez-de-chaussée, d'où le feu était parti.

**Pompiers 1 **(je me casse la tête pour les noms c'est fou !) : Il faut appeler les alchimistes ! On n'y arrivera jamais !

A ces mots (le corbeau ne se sentit pas de joie… ), Ed rappliqua illico presto.

**Ed :** Je suis alchimiste. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

**Pompiers 1 :** Toi ? Alchimiste ? Tu n'es qu'un mioche !

**Ed, veine sur la tempe, air menaçant :** C'EST QUI LE MIOCHE ???

**Pompier 1 :** Va plutôt me chercher les vrais alchimistes, petit. Dit leur qu'ils doivent venir nous aider à évacuer le rez-de-chaussée.

Ed était furax. Il enleva sa belle cape rouge (je l'adore…la cape hein !), transmuta une ouverture dans un mur partiellement brûlé puis il s'enfonça dans l'immeuble.

**Pompier 2 :** C'est le fullmetal ! Vous avez vu son bras ! C'est un alchimiste ! Les gars, concentrez vous sur le rez-de-chaussée, dès qu'on a finit d'évacuer les étages supérieurs.

**Pompier 3, arrivant en courant : **C'est fait. Pffiou, les étages un, deux et trois sont vidés.

**Pompier 1 :** Vous croyez que je l'ai mis en colère ?

**Pompier 3 :** Qui ça ?

**Pompier 1 :** Le fullmetal.

**Pompier 2, une goutte derrière la tête :** Naaaaan mais nan pourquoi tu crois ça ?

**Pompier 3 :** Tant que tu lui a pas dit qu'il était petit.

Les deux autres pompiers se regardèrent, gênés.

Ed revint avec quelques personnes dont deux enfants qu'il portait dans ses bras. Un journaliste passant dans le coin le prit en photo, sortant majestueusement des flammes sans son Marcel (vive le feu …bave :P) avec les deux enfants et son regard meurtrier (faut jamais, au grand jamais dire qu'il est petit)

**Journaliste :**_Celle-là, elle fera la une des journaux !_

Après plusieurs allers-retours, Ed évacua tout le monde et les pompiers se concentrèrent sur l'extinction du feu. Mais un attroupement s'était formé autour de Ed, qui était un peu embarrassé d'être la cible de tant de regards. Quelques filles s'étaient même approchées.

**Fille 1 :** Wahou ! Qu'il est canon ! T'as vu ses abdos !

**Fille 2 :** J'ai une envie de tablettes de chocolat tout à coup !

Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

Heureusement pour le héro du jour, le colonel Mustang arriva et dispersa la foule.

**Riza :** Je vous avais dit qu'on serait en retard si…

**Roy :** Raaah ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris !

Riza eu un sourire genre «Je vous l'avais bien dit » puis elle se pencha vers Edward.

**Riza :** Tu devrais aller au Q.G voir si tu n'as pas été intoxiqué par les fumées.

Notre journaliste de tout à l'heure quant à lui courrait vers sa maison d'édition et balança la photo tout juste développée :

**Journaliste :** Numéro spécial pour ce soir avec l'exclusivité, ça vous tente ?

**Bourg-Central (totalement inventé ), 18h : **

Mei-chan était exténuée. De plus en plus de monde arrivait pour se faire soigner. Elle était sortie quelques minutes prendre l'air sous le soleil couchant mais elle fut assaillit par une horde de gens qui voulaient soit se faire soigner soit la remercier. Elle leur échappa en courant et en se cachant chez un marchand de journaux. Grâce à ses soins, elle avait amassé de quoi vivre une semaine à Central dans un hôtel plus le prix du taxi. Son regard fut attiré par le journal de la capitale et en gros titre, « les frères Elric ou les frères Samaritains ». (je suis nulle en rédaction d'article)

Il était écrit que l'alchimiste d'acier avait sauvé un plusieurs personnes d'un bâtiments en flamme et que patati patata….Le petite fille acheta la reliure et finit de la lire dans un coin d'ombre près d'une petite fontaine. La seconde partie de l'article parlait de ce qu'avait fait Alphonse, son petit frère, pour aider les blessés. Il faisait du bénévolat à l'hôpital et utilisait une alchimie inconnue en ce pays pour soigner les gens.

Un sentiment de fierté envahie la fille au panda (qui n'apparaît pas beaucoup, je vous l'accorde). C'était grâce à elle que l'armure soignait aujourd'hui des vies. Son regard se porta sur la photo d'Edward.

**Mei-chan :**_QUOI ? C'est pas possible !! Il est trop beau !!!!!!!!!...Je me demande à quoi ressemble Al… _(Souvenez-vous du portrait d'Ed qu'elle avait fait)_…KAWAII !!! Il faut que je voie ça !_

Un travail énorme l'attendait encore chez le contrôleur, il fallait qu'elle rentre. Demain elle essaierait de trouver une solution pour partir sans vexer personne.

En parlant de mec kawaii …

**Central, devant le restaurant le plus chic de la ville, 20h : **

Roy Mustang sortit de la voiture puis ouvrit galamment la portière à son lieutenant. Les jeunes femmes qui passaient par là murmuraient en le croisant. Riza baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues. Il s'arrêta, prit on menton entre ses doigts et le releva.

**Roy :** Gardez la tête haute lieutenant, car vous êtes en compagnie de 'homme qui fait rêver toutes les femmes !

**Riza, espiègle :** C'est pas un peu prétentieux ?

**Roy, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné** (non, non il n'a pas de poux XD) : Eh bien …..

Riza éclata de rire devant un colonel à l'attitude si puérile. Cela le fit sourire.

**Roy :**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! JE me demande où elle a dégottée cette robe noire ! Sur une autre, cela ferait triste mais elle, ça la rend si … noble, si … belle ! _

La robe en question était très simple : partant du cou, elle cachait les escarpins sans traîner par terre et laissait ses bras nus. Et, comme la nuit la plus belle de l'année, elle était légèrement parsemée de quelques paillettes. (j'ai faillit mettre une autre robe mais à cause du tatouage…)

Riza s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'un Mustang en costard l'observait, un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

**Riza :** Ce n'est pas que je meure je faim mais…si nous rentrions ?

Il sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie et la conduisit à une table réservée. Une bonne partie des femmes présentes les suivait du regard en chuchotant :

**Femme 1 :** Tu as vu ?

**Femme 2 :** C'est un alchimiste ! Qu'il est canon !

**Femme 3 :** Elle a en a de la chance la blonde ! Faut dire aussi qu'il est bien accompagné ! Ah j'aimerais tellement être à sa place !

Le couple dîna tranquillement, uniquement dérangé par de rares chuchotements et un autographe que dû signer Roy. Ils passaient leur soirée à se raconter des anecdotes, à se découvrir, ils riaient beaucoup. Quand soudain, vers la fin du repas :

**Roy :** Vos yeux sont sombres.

**Riza, en souriant :** Les vôtres aussi, ils brûlent de désir.

Au mot « brûlent », elle claqua des doigts.

_**Flash Back : **_

**Riza, avec le sourire en coin de son colonel :** Que vous ne m'aviez pas manqué, vous !

**Roy, troublé mais se reprenant vite :** Mos yeux disent le contraire.

**Riza, franchement étonnée de la tournure des événements :** Mes yeux ?

**Roy :** Ils sont plus sombres, ils brûlent de désir.

Au mot « brûlent », ses doigts s'étaient enflammés, éclairant le visage des deux amoureux d'une lueur romantique.

**Riza :** Regardez les vôtres.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

**Ed :** LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE !

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

**Roy :** Le fullmetal a interrompu quelque chose d'important. D'ailleurs comment en était-on arrivés là ? ….Ah oui ! Je vous demandais comment s'étaient passées vos vacances.

**Riza, perdant son sourire et baissant la tête :** La jeune Winry est très triste, elle a déménagée, elle ne veut pas qu'Edward la revoit. Je ne peux vous dire où elle est.

**Roy :** Je comprends.

Ils avaient fini de manger. Ce retour à leur travail les avait un peu rendu muet. Ils savaient que cette relation serait mal vue, pas par leurs amis mais par leurs supérieurs. Roy raccompagna sa collègue chez elle, presque dans le silence. Roy la regardait ouvrir sa porte, un sourire mélancolique collé sur le visage :

(avec de la colle pas trop forte parce que je préfère son sourire un peu taquin/coquin vous voyez lequel ?)

**Riza, avec le même sourire :** Bon et bien … bonne nuit et à demain. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

**Roy :** Oui…moi aussi.

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit quelque chose frôler son dos.

**Roy :** Je m'en veux encore de vous avoir fait ça.

Il caressait un petit bout de l'ancien tatouage de la jeune femme, c'était une des parties qu'il avait brûlées, elle dépassait à peine.

Riza ne s'était pas retourné mais sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il passa sa main sur tout son dos, la caressant, comme s'il voulait effacer les cicatrices de ses brûlures. Puis il s'en alla, lui murmurant un « au revoir » sensuel à l'oreille avec son sourire taquin. Le lieutenant avait complètement changé de couleur !

**Riza :** Grrrr….il me le paiera de me mettre dans un état pareil !

Fin du chapitre 5

* * *

Normalement, j'aurai dû vous mettre le déguisement de Winry. Mais je tiens à faire mon petit speech : ma première idée était de la rendre plus féminine mais bon, je trouve qu'il y a pas tellement de trucs à faire et puis Ed la reconnaîtrait facilement. Ensuite j'ai pensé à lui couper les cheveux mais c'est moche. Mes dernières solutions sont une Winry gothique (me suis inspiré de la fille dont l'innocence est une horloge, dans D.Gray-man) ou une Winry déguisée en garçon. Cette seconde option offre beaucoup de possibilité et d'ambiguïtés dans l'histoire.

Alors, à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous préférer ou me donner une meilleure suggestion !!!

Topie


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Lara Timquogni** et **Serleena** et **Akabane-Girl** : Merci pour vos coms !

**SG1 FMA DC : **Si tu as des idées bien sadique envers Rose (il ne faut pas qu'elle meure !) Passe les moi ! Elle va en baver dans la vie de tous les jours et dans la scène principale de ma fic, je vais la ri-di-cu-li-ser !!! niark niark niark

**tenshi93** : L'idée est sympa mais on la reconnaîtrait facilement et ça correspond pas trop à l'époque dans laquelle se déroule l'histoire.

**Swiiip** : J'appliquerai tes conseils sur les persos sans importance ;)

**Sushite **: Super contente de ta review ! Le dessin est très beau aussi ! T'as du talent ! J'adore Al en mode kawaii ! Tu dessine trop bien . Je crois qu'on va se le monter ce club anti-Rose ou comme tu le dis « la secte contre-le-rosisme » (nan c'est moi le 1er membre )

Voilà le lien du dessin ! http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/9506/img001yl2.jpg

**Raziel : **Non, la romance si Winry est en garçon se fera, disons juste que du côté de Winry, il y aura des trucs ambigus

Légende :_pensée des perso,_ (mes commentaires), les avant une phrase sont au milieu d'un dialogue pour donnez une indication. « mode kawaii » c'est pour Al, quand il est en mode armure mal dessinée, aux formes rondes et avec la bouche de chat bizarre. Vous voyez ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

….Pinako est morte, Winry, aidée de Riza, vend la maison et déménage à Central. Elle décide de ne pas dire aux frères Elric où elle est pour que le général ne puisse pas leur faire de chantage. Edward et Alphonse reviennent de Briggs, le colonel Mustang leur apprend la mort de Pinako, ils se mettent en route pour Rizembul pleins de remords.

….Arrivés là-bas, ils apprennent que Winry a déménagé et décide de re-rentrer à Central interroger Hawkeye pour savoir où elle est. Pendant ce temps, Mei-chan se met en route pour cette même ville, en train mais elle loupe sa correspondance ce qui l'oblige a passer un moment dans une ville proche de Central où elle se met à soigner les habitants. Tout comme Al qui est devenu bénévole à l'hôpital. Ed quant à lui cherche toujours Winry sans la trouver.

….Rose décide de se rendre à Central pur être la présidente du fan-club d'Ed qui est devenu encore célèbre après avoir sauvé les habitants d'un immeuble en feu. Winry a eu son premier client et l'opération fut un succès, il faut maintenant qu'elle se déguise pour qu'Ed ne la reconnaisse pas. Roy et Riza ont eu leur premier dîner, une agréable soirée ponctuée de regards…chauds !

* * *

_**SI SEULEMENT … chapitre 6**_

**Central, appart de Winry, 8h : **

Winry venait de se réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas se lever car aujourd'hui était son premier jour « déguisée ». Elle allait avoir du mal à s'habituer mais bon, au moins Ed ne la reconnaîtrait pas.

Elle se leva en douceur et attrapa les vêtements achetés la veille.

_**Flash Back :**_

Riza et elle se tenait devant un magasin de vêtements masculins.

**Winry : **Tu veux vraiment que je m'habille comme ça ?  
**Riza :** Oui c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eue et qui permettra à Ed de ne pas te reconnaître. Le gérant est un ami, il gardera le secret. Il a même fermé le magasin exprès pour nous.

Riza frappa deux fois sur la porte. Un homme sortit la tête et regarda si quelqu'un dans la rue les observait.

**Homme :** C'est bon vous pouvez entrer.  
**Riza, soupirant :** John, on n'est pas en mission commando là.

Elles entrèrent et l'homme aussi baraqué qu'Armstrong ferma la porte derrière elles en tirant les rideaux.

**John :** Bien. C'est la demoiselle dont tu m'as parlé ? Voyons voir…..

Il lui tourna autour.

**John **: Enlevez votre manteau et votre pull s'il vous plait…..Il va falloir qu'elle porte des vêtements larges en haut à cause de sa poitrine, une bande ne permettrait pas de la cacher…Pour les cheveux ce n'est pas un problème. On les attachera. Par contre, le plus dur sera de lui apprendre à se comporter comme un homme et à modifier sa voix. Bien. Je reviens je vais chercher des vêtements. Riza, coiffe là s'il te plait.

Winry était devenu rose pendant le discours du gérant. C'est assez gênant d'entendre quelqu'un parler de sa poitrine !

Riza s'attela à la tache et au bout de maints efforts, elle réussi à les attacher de façon masculine en une queue de cheval étrange mais qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait les cheveux assez courts.

**Riza, contente du résultat :** Voilà ! Et surtout n'oublie pas de ne jamais te maquiller, et de répondre comme si c'était un homme qui parlait. Essaie de parler…il fau que ta voix soit plus grave.

**Winry, voix grave :** Comme ça ?  
**Riza :** Non, ce n'est pas assez naturel, tousse un peu. Attends regarde.

Riza toussa et parla avec une voix bien masculine :

**Riza : **Tu vois ? … J'ai été obligé d'apprendre à le faire pour une mission d'infiltration il y a quelques années.  
**Winry, voix d'homme** (je mettrais VH à l'avenir) : Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?  
**Riza :** On dirait une voix d'homme mais encore jeune, ça ira.

John arriva à ce moment-là :

**John :** J'ai bien cru avoir deux hommes dans ma boutique à vous entendre.

Riza sourit à cette remarque puis dit à Winry d'aller dans une cabine. John lui passa un pantalon, une ceinture et un haut pas trop moulant le tout dans des couleurs assez sombres.

**John :** Essais ça.

Elle sortit de la cabine

**John, se tripotant le menton :** Encore trop moulant…Tiens met cette veste par-dessus, je pense qu'elle sera assez large devant (le genre de petite veste noire qu'a Ed). C'est beaucoup mieux ! Qu'en dis tu Riza ?

Winry ressemblait à un beau garçon un peu efféminé, et beaucoup trop dans son attitude.

**Riza :** Je t'ai trouvé des chaussures. Des bottes noires un peu comme on en porte à l'armée et des gants parce que tu as les mains trop fines.  
**John :** Voilà le résultat !  
**Riza : **Enfonce bien tes mains dans les poches….Super ! Viens dehors et voyons l'effet que ça fera.

A peine sortit, les regards de beaucoup de filles s'étaient braqués sur elle, elle faisait un très beau garçon ! Cela la gêna un peu et cet air gêné fit dire à certaines un « kawaii » à peine audible.

**Riza :** Bon et bien le résultat est concluant, retournons à l'intérieur. John, il faut maintenant lui apprendre à se comporter comme un homme.

(Je vous passe la scène détaillée)

Et c'est ainsi que Winry apprit à marcher en homme, à parler comme un homme, à avoir penser comme un homme pour savoir quoi dire, à être étonnée, heureuse, triste comme un homme. Riza la raccompagna chez elle vers 19h.

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Winry se regarda dans le miroir. C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un garçon, et pas mal du tout. Mais sa frange blonde lui rappelait trop Ed et elle se reconnaissait encore grâce à elle. Il fallait la teindre.

**Gare de Central, 9h :**

Rose ronflait bruyamment. TRES bruyamment. Si bruyamment que le contrôleur la réveilla dès que le train s'arrêta, il en avait marre de l'entendre. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire qu'elle pensait ravageur et descendit du train…pour se casser la gueule sur le quai ( J'adore cette image). Le nez en sang, elle sortit et se retrouva en plein dans la capitale, complètement paumée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un hôtel où loger et le fameux fan-club. Elle s'avança fièrement et faillit se faire écraser par une voiture de militaire dans laquelle était assis un beau colonel brun. Reprenant son souffle, elle demanda à un passant l'adresse d'un hôtel pas cher. Mais celui-ci la regarda d'un air outré et horrifié. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle abordait quelqu'un, qu'il soit homme ou femme, la personne en question l'ignorait fermement, outrée.

A force de demander des renseignements, elle atterrit 4h plus tard dans le quartier le plus miteux et mal famé de la ville. Elle était épuisée mais un hôtel se dressait devant elle. Vu son état il ne devait pas être cher. Ce fut la seule conclusion de toute sa vie qui se révéla être vraie. Elle demanda une chambre, paya pour quelques jours et monta à l'étage où elle s'effondra sur un lit qui fit un bruit épouvantable à ce moment-là.

**Rose :** Oulah ! Faudrait que je commence un régime si le lit craque comme ça ! Il faudra que je demande à mon chéri d'amour de me trouver un meilleur logement…Pff que je suis bête ! Il doit bien habiter dans une belle maison avec vu sur la mer (euuuuh Rose, Central n'est pas au bord de la mer ). Bon, je vais aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais resta interdite devant ce qu'elle voyait, une perverse se tenait devant elle. Elle savait que c'en était une car son nez saignait (au Japon, un nez qui saigne est symbole d'excitation sexuelle (on le voit dans beaucoup de manga)). La personne qui la regardait avait un air horrifiée sur le visage, et d'affreuses mèches roses en guise de frange.

**Rose :** Une minute …… mais c'est moi !!!!!! Ha je comprends pourquoi les gens dans la rue faisaient cette tête ! Pff quels idiots ! Ils n'ont jamais vu une fille qui s'est cassée la figure !

(ejem ... je veux pas dire mais, toi non plus t'y avais pas pensé !)

Son ventre émit un bruit affreux. Il fallait qu'elle mange, Mais où ?

**Central, QG des alchimistes, 9h30 : **

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se gara en trombe devant le bâtiment. Elle sortit rapidement et se retourna :

**Riza :** Vous venez ?

Le colonel Mustang oscillait entre le vert et le blanc. Il transpirait et ses yeux exorbités essayaient de reprendre une consistance normale. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle ! Elle conduisait très bien mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Il essaya de reprendre consistance et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Pensant être tranquille, une pile de document lui atterrit par on ne sait quel miracle dans les bras. Riza l'accompagna et lorsqu'il fut assis et complètement remis du choc, elle déclara :

**Riza :** Voilà, je pense que vous devez avoir assez de choses à faire pour aujourd'hui, bonne journée !  
**Roy :** Non attendez !

Riza s'arrêta et se retourna.

**Riza :** Oui ?  
**Roy, un peu gêné de lui demander ça :** Il y en a vraiment trop, même en 3 jours je ne pourrais pas tout faire…vous pourriez m'aider à les remplir ? Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, enfin …. Non !

Il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une phrase à prononcer devant une jeune femme dont un sourire sadique éclairait le visage.

**Riza :** Très bien, vous m'obéirez pendant une journée entière ! Voilà la compensation. Bon mettons nous tout de suite au travail, on devrait avoir finit avant le dîner.  
**Roy :** Allons-y !

Il lui fit un peu d'espace sur son bureau mais à cause de la lumière elle dût se mettre du même côté que lui, autant vous dire qu'ils étaient serrés. Et c'était pas pour leur déplaire ! Riza avait décidé de pousser le colonel dans ses derniers retranchements, elle se colla ouvertement à lui, prétextant qu'elle aurait plus de place pour écrire. Roy avait du mal à avancer dans ses dossiers, la présence de son lieutenant le troublait et ses joues se coloraient bien trop à son goût. Au moment de la pause déjeuner, elle se pencha vers lui pour regarder l'huer. Elle se pencha tout en le collant, il se recula donc pour lui laisser de la place mais ils finirent par terre, l'un sur l'autre. Riza aussi avait finit par être embarrassée. C'est pourquoi ils mangèrent dans le silence. L'après-midi passa rapidement car Roy s'était habitué à ce que son lieutenant le colle, il avait même finit par trouver ça agréable. Il était à deux doigts de lui demander … non il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ils remplissaient ainsi les dossiers de plus en plus rapidement et vers 21h, Riza referma le dernier dossier.

**Riza :** Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous travaillerez autant mon colonel !  
**Roy, recommençant « leur » jeu avec son sourire taquin :** A vrai dire, votre présence me troublait ce matin mais après le repas….c'est presque si je ressens pas un vide quand vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés.  
**Riza, qui commençait à en avoir marre de rougir pour un rien :** Je vous invite à manger chez moi !

Proposition étonnante de sa part se dit Roy. Il préféra cependant conduire cette fois-ci, la galanterie l'arrangeait bien parfois. Debout devant la porte d'entrée, ils se rappelèrent leur premier dîner ensemble. Ce souvenir refis surgir la volonté de Riza de faire payer Mustang. Elle l'invita à s'installer puis alla chercher 2 bières. La journée avait été si éprouvante qu'à peine les deux bières reposées sur la table, ils se laissèrent aller contre le canapé pour finir par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. La nuit aidant, ils se réveilleraient Riza couché sur Roy qui l'enlacerait avec tendresse. ()

**Central, quartiers d'Edward, 16h : **

Al avait passé encore toute la journée à l'hôpital au grand dam (je crois que ça se dit/s'écrit comme ça) de son frère aîné. Qui avait passé sa journée au téléphone pour savoir si Winry ou Hawkeye avait loué une camionnette. Sa recherche avait été fructueuse, Winry était dans la région de Central mais il ne pouvait pas la retrouver, la ville était trop grande et il n'avait aucun indice. Et puis il en avait franchement raz le bol, si elle boudait, et bien qu'elle boude ! Mais quand il se rappela l'évènement déclencheur, cela l'attrista toute la journée. Comment avait-il pu dire, non penser ça un seul instant ?

**Al, rentrant joyeusement :** Coucou nii-san !!! Ah ! Je suis de suer bonne humeur ! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se rendre utile !

Edward réalisa que pendant toutes ses années, il était le seul à avoir fait des choses constructives. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que ressentait Alphonse. Le voir heureux lui mettait du baume au cœur.

**Al :** Et puis je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais te battre avec un bras à coup sûr !  
**Ed, avec un sourire moqueur :** Tu crois ça ? Rendez-vous dans 5 min au terrain d'entraînement, tu auras tes 2 bras, car tu vas perdre pour la première fois !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Edward Arriva 5 minutes plus tard au terrain, torse nu, en pantalon noir et son bras métallique déjà transformé.

**Ed :** Alchimie interdite, on ne combat pas à mort.  
**Al :** Ca me rappelle les combats qu'on faisait pour savoir qui se marierait avec Winry.  
**Ed :** Et bien cette fois ça sera moi qui l'épouserai !

Il percuta quelques secondes trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire. Alphonse était plié de rire.

**Al :** Onii-san, si tu perds, je ferais des tas de sous-entendus quand on la retrouvera sur les révélations que j'ai eues il y a quelques jours.  
**Ed :** Tu vas voir !

Edward ne voulait pas perdre. Tout d'abord par fierté, ensuite à cause de la menace mais surtout pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'avouer : il voulait « mériter » Winry, il l'aimait et en gagnant ce combat, il aurait un semblant de quelque chose avec elle, même si c'était dans sa tête, même si c'était fictif. Si seulement elle pouvait le regarder se battre pour elle !

Manque de chance, ce ne fut pas Winry qui assista à la scène mais une troupe de badaud parmi lesquels se trouvaient des admiratrices du fullmetal.

**Une des fille, des étoiles dans les yeux :** Wahh qu'il est craquant, qu'il est fort …  
**Une autre fille :** J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le voir de plus près !  
**Une troisième fille, un air rêveur un peu idiot scotché sur le visage : **Si seulement il pouvait se battre comme ça pour gagner mes faveurs ! Comme au Moyen Age !

(Je suis pas super forte pour décrire les combats. Ne vous inquiétez pas si Ed découpe Al, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen qu'il y ait autant de dégât d'un côté que de l'autre)

Edward s'était élancé sur l'armure avec une vitesse prodigieuse pour la prendre de vitesse et essayer de faire quelques dégâts. Malheureusement Alphonse s'était décalé et avait enfoncé son poing dans le dos de son adversaire qui s'écroula à terre.

**La première fille :** Ohhh… zut, c'est déjà fini, finalement il n'est pas si fort que ç…

L'alchimiste d'Etat se releva par une prouesse et para l'attaque de son frère, profitant d'occuper ses bras pour se baisser et taillader la jambe de l'armure. Il ne réussi pas à la trancher. Cependant, elle déséquilibrant l'armure, il ouvrit un espace sur le flan, la rendant moins stable. Mais il dut encaisser un bel uppercut qui lui laissera un bleu des plus coloré le lendemain.

**Ed :**_Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour Winry ! Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi !?_

Le combat se poursuivit pendant un long moment, peut-être une demi-heure quand les frères Elric se rendirent compte que cet assaut serait le dernier. Edward n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps face à Alphonse, il ne savait plus trop comment attaquer maintenant. Il décida de parer Ed qui se précipitait vers lui au raz du sol mais par une pirouette impressionnant, celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs et envoya valdinguer la tête de son frère quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir. Le match était fini. Edward cria un « j'ai gagné » avant de s'écrouler épuisé.

Il dût guider son frère pour qu'il retrouve sa tête et puisse le porter à l'infirmerie en même temps que les bouts de ferraille qu'il avait perdu pendant le combat. L'infirmière le réprimanda sévèrement car il s'était blessé par bêtise et pas dans une mission. Edward soupira dans son lit, ses blessures pansées. Il voulût transmuter son frère pour qu'il retrouve son état normal mais à peine l'alchimie réalisée, son bras métallique tomba en morceau.

**Ed :** Et meeeeeerde ! ET Winry qui n'est pas là pour le réparer ! P c'est pas possible ! Et m (un gros mot ça va mais je vais pas tous vous les mettre)  
**Al :** Du calme nii-san, le lieutenant Hawkeye ne nous avait pas parlé d'un bon mécano à Central ?  
**Ed :** Si mais elle est en train de travailler avec Mustang, on ne devrait pas les déranger surtout s'ils travaillent comme la dernière fois. J'ai vu une nouvelle boutique en ville, on ira voir demain, pour l'instant je suis fatiguéééééé.

Le dernier mot fut ponctué d'un bâillement (étrangement écrire qu'Ed baille me fais bailler moi aussi ) et Edward rejoignit le pays des rêves dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Fin du chapitre 6

* * *

Le chapitre était sensé être plus long au niveau histoire mais en page il est déjà beaucoup plus long que je ne le pensais. Mais je vais le continuer dans le prochain en fait. Donc il y aura un peu plus de chapitres que prévuJ'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Est-il la peine de vous demandez des reviews vu que tout le monde en veut (c'est la drogue des sites comme celui-là ) ?

Topie


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Serleena **et** raziel: **Je vais essayer de rendre cette scène la plus drôle possible

**Akabane-Girl** : merci pour ta review

**Ayma : **Dans ce cas, si tu fais une fic sur Rose, je te donnerais des idée, on va vraiment le monter ce comité anti-Rose

**SG1 FMA DC :** Désolée je connais pas trop les manga dont tu parle, surtout Laura

**Nekito-chan : **Je suis désolée pour l'explosion, j'étais absolument sure d'avoir mis un truc disant que je l'avais rajoutée à l'histoire, gomen

**Sushite **: Comme tu dis lol début d'une amitié basée sur le EdWin et le anti-Rose lol. Je vais le mettre dans mon profile, membre du « club anti-Rose (fullmetal alchemist) » **_(parce que des Rose y en a partout)_**

(**Hey ! oh my god, mais c'est pour mwa ça !!! ****(XD QI de Sushite : Rosiesque**))

**Radiklement : **pour l'attirance de Ed, non désolée , je suis pas trop yaoi mais l'histoire du bras cassé m'a donné une idée ! Ta prédiction pour la rencontre est juste mais je crois que tout le monde avait deviné là, désolée, ta boule de cristal est à réviser lol

Légende :_pensée des perso,_ _**(mes commentaires)**,_ (**commentaires de Sushi**), les avant une phrase sont au milieu d'un dialogue pour donnez une indication. « mode kawaii » c'est pour Al, quand il est en mode armure mal dessinée, aux formes rondes et avec la bouche de chat bizarre. Vous voyez ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

….Pinako est morte, Winry, aidée de Riza, vend la maison et déménage à Central. Elle décide de ne pas dire aux frères Elric où elle est pour que le général ne puisse pas leur faire de chantage. Edward et Alphonse reviennent de Briggs, le colonel Mustang leur apprend la mort de Pinako, ils se mettent en route pour Rizembul pleins de remords.

….Arrivés là-bas, ils apprennent que Winry a déménagé et décide de re-rentrer à Central interroger Hawkeye pour savoir où elle est. Pendant ce temps, Mei-chan se met en route pour cette même ville, en train mais elle loupe sa correspondance ce qui l'oblige a passer un moment dans une ville proche de Central où elle se met à soigner les habitants. Tout comme Al qui est devenu bénévole à l'hôpital. Ed quant à lui cherche toujours Winry sans la trouver.

….Rose décide de se rendre à Central pur être la présidente du fan-club d'Ed qui est devenu encore célèbre après avoir sauvé les habitants d'un immeuble en feu. Winry a eu son premier client et l'opération fut un succès, il faut maintenant qu'elle se déguise pour qu'Ed ne la reconnaisse pas. Roy et Riza ont eu leur premier dîner, une agréable soirée ponctuée de regards…chauds ! **(Chauds les marrons, chauds !)**

….Rose est arrivée à Central. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel Mustang ont passé l'après-midi à remplir des dossiers, ça leur a permit de se rapprocher car ils jouent toujours à leur « petit jeu de séduction », ils finissent endormi l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé de Riza (habillé rassurez-vous). Winry est maintenant habillée en garçon et elle a appris à se comporter comme tel mais Edward, dont le bras est en morceau, va entrer dans sa boutique suite à son combat contre Al.

Note : Je pense que je vais centrer ce chapitre sur Winry, Rose et un chtit peu Mei-chan.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**SI SEULEMENT … chapitre 7**_

**Central, quelque part dans un endroit où je n'aimerais pas être, 13h : **

Rose s'était lancée dans la recherche d'un restaurant. Elle avait passé au peigne fin la rue de son hôtel et se rapprochait du cœur de Central. Elle avait faim ! Les gargouillis de son ventre résonnaient dans les ruelles. Une poubelle attira son attention.

**Rose** **_(elle réfléchi toujours à voix haute cette cruche )_****(c'est clair non mais quelle bouffonne celle la ! enfin…je crois que je fais pareil en fait !) **: Oh non je ne pourrais pas ! C'est humiliant ! Il ne faut pas ! Pourtant ce sandwich a à peine été touché. Il a l'air en si bon état. Un rat commença à escalader la poubelle.

**Rose, se saisissant de la précise victuaille :** Ah non ! Il est pour moi celui-là !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle mangea son pitoyable sandwich. Beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde auraient voulue qu'elle s'empoisonne mais sa chance insolente fit que le sandwich était bon. Du moins, il était mangeable mais ….

**Rose :** Pouah ! Il était aux oignons, au fromage et aux flageolets ! Quelle idée de faire un sandwich aussi mauvais ! En plus je vais sentir mauvais maintenant ! Ca va m'obliger à prendre une douche par jour au lieu d'une tous les 3 jours !

**(beuh…dégueu ! un sandwich dans les poubelles…aucune classe cette fille !!!)**

Elle déambulait près du centre ville, ne sachant pas quoi faire quand elle entendit des bruits de ferraille. Edward, son cher et tendre Edward Elric se battait contre son frère sur un terrain près d'ici ! Elle courut, oubliant que le vent décoifferait ses cheveux à la couleur douteuse **(Plus que douteux, je dirais… niveau extraterrestre, mais oui c'est ça, Rose est une martienne qui a oublié son cerveau dans sa navette de colonisation ! heureusement, sinon on ne connaitrait pas le monde de Fullmetal tel qu'il est XD)**. Elle arriva essoufflée pour le voir s'écrouler après un « J'ai gagné ! » retentissant.

**Rose :** Oh non ! Mon Edward ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

**Heidi :** Tu le connais ? Il est si beau et si fort !

**Rosenna, lui tapant sur la tête :** Baka ! Tout le monde connaît le grand (ejem … pas si grand, oulah si Ed m'entendait ! ) Fullmetal Alchemist !

**Greten, d'une voix suraiguë :** Oui !!!! Et moi je suis la présidente de son fan club composée de 30 membres déjà ! Je m'appelle Greten, et voici Rosenna et Heidi ! Nous sommes ses pluuuuus grandes fan !

**Rose :** Je m'appelle Rose et JE suis sa plus grande fan !

**Heidi :** Comment ose-t…

**Rose :** C'est simple : je le connais personnellement.

**Les trois autres :** C'est vrai ? Wahou !!!! Quelle chance :

**Rose, avec un air vantard et se regardant les ongles avec dédain :** Et oui ! Il m'a sauvé il y a quelques mois et il a même dit que j'avais des « jambes parfaites » !

**Greten, lui tendant une affreuse couronne rouge : (c'est bizarre, quand je parle de couronne, je pense a noël…aucun rapport --')** Tiens, deviens notre présidente, c'est un réel honneur de te connaître Rose !

Et elles s'inclinèrent devant leur nouvelle présidente.

**Rose, ne perdant pas le Nord :** Dites, la présidente a droit à un logement et à de la nourriture, je suppose ?

**Rosenna :** Euuuuuh oui je crois, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi !

**Rose :** Parfait, je vais quitter cet hôtel pourri ! Allons-y ! J'ai des affaires à récupérer à cette adresse, Greten tu t'en charges ?

Et c'est ainsi que Rose devint présidente du fan club d'Edward.

* * *

**Central, magasin, 9h : **

Winry cherchait une teinture pour sa frange. Elle se trouvait dans un rayon de femme alors qu'elle était habillée en garçon, ça choquait certaines clientes.

**Une cliente en manteau de fourrure, murmurant à une voisine :** Quelle honte Un garçon se teignant les cheveux ! Quelle délinquance ! Quel non respect des traditions !

**Sa voisine, qui avait une frange rose, comme Rose _(quel jeu de mots !)_ (c'est vrai que la…c'est très recherché loool !)**: Oui tu as raison ! Et en plus il est déjà assez mignon pas besoin d'autres accessoires ! Hi hi hi (rire débile), il est même assez mignon pour que je passe ma soirée avec !

La femme s'approcha et conseilla à Winry une teinture orange pour sa frange. Puis elle lui demanda si elle pouvait payer pour lui **_(Winry)._**

**Winry, VH:**_Mais elle est folle ? Du orange ! Pourquoi pas du rose tant qu'on y est, comme son affreuse frange ! Je voulais du noir, idiote ! Eurk, je crois qu'elle m'a dégoûté à jamais des teintures cette vieille folle ! _

Euh…finalement je crois que je vais garder ma couleur. Au revoir madame !

Elle sortit d'un pas vif.

**(ouaaaaaaiiiis ! hourra ! hallelujah ! merci, vieille folle qui veut acheter a winry des teintures orange !!! lol, on a sauvé la blonditude de winry-chan à ce que je vois !) _(en fait c'est grâce à toi , au départ je pensais réellement lui teindre la frange en noir mais la comparaison avec Rose m'a dégoûtée bruit de vomi lol)_**

**Winry :** Brr elle faisait froid dans le dos !

Deux clients attendaient devant sa boutique à son retour. C'étaient un jeune homme brun et son premier client. Celui-ci paraissait étonné. Winry comprenait pourquoi, il s'attendait à voir une fille et peut-être même à la caser avec l'autre client. Elle leur expliqua que sa sœur Winry était juste de passage pour l'aider et qu'elle était repartie. Elle décida de les faire entrer et de les occuper le plus vite possible, avant qu'ils ne pensent à repartir. Le jeune homme venait pour sa main gauche. Elle prit ses mesures et lui donna rendez-vous pour l'après-midi. C'était une bonne idée de prendre les mesures des clients le matin et d'opérer l'après-midi, elle se dit qu'elle allait afficher un panneau indiquant qu'elle fonctionnerait comme ça. Après sa série de mesures, elle revint en salle d'attente avec le jeune homme, ravit de son professionnalisme, et trouva une jeune femme qui cachait sa main droite, honteuse. Elle la fit passer dans la salle d'examen **_(c'est aussi la salle d'opération)._**

**Winry, VH :** Vous avez honte n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas, perdre ses doigts est une chose courante, allons ressaisissez-vous ! Je vais vous faire une magnifique prothèse ! La plus réaliste possible !

**Jeune femme, rouge, la tête baissée :** Merci, mais vous savez, ç'est vraiment honteux pour une femme, un homme ça fait viril mais une femme, ça la rend moins belle !

**Winry, VH :** Je vais en faire de vrais bijoux vos doigts ! Personne ne vous trouvera diminuée ! Au pire, vous pourrez porter des gants très fins par-dessus !

**Jeune femme, un peu plus rassurée :** Nous verrons, mains je n'attends pas des miracles de la mécanique, c'est plutôt une affaire d'homme.

Winry allait lui montrer si la mécanique n'était pas pour les femmes ! Elle allait faire de ses deux doigts un chef d'œuvre ! Après avoir pris le rendez-vous de la jeune femme, elle s'attela à la tâche de faire la main de l'autre client. Il était proche de midi quand elle finit.

**Winry :** Vite, un sandwich ! Je vais être en retard ! La prochaine fois je prendrai les rendez-vous d'opérations pour le lendemain !

_**(Je tiens à signaler que je ne fais pas exprès qu'elle rencontre des difficultés, en fait, on est surprise toutes les deux ! Je n'avais pas prévu le temps de faire l'automail ! C'est marrant ça fait réaliste, elle découvre le métier un peu avec moi )**_

Complètement stressé, Winry réussit quand même à faire son chef d'œuvre à temps : les deux doigts ne laissaient pas apparaître de mécanisme et elle avait réussi à minimiser le bruit de fer par une mince couche d'un matériaux bizarre qu'elle avait réussi à faire lors d'un expérience il y a longtemps (le plastique). Les doigts avaient pris une teinte rose pâle avec le matériau qu'elle avait coloré. Elle avait eu une idée de génie ! Elle était vraiment fière de son travail ! Grâce à ce matériau secret qu'elle avait découvert parce qu'Ed avait mis le feu à son établi, un jour !

**Winry :**_Merci Ed ! Grâce à toi je vais faire fortune ! _

Penser à Edward l'avait rendue nostalgique. **_Si seulement_** tout avait était différent pour eux ! Sans cette histoire de chantage, elle lui aurait sauté au cou depuis longtemps !

**(oh, non , la c'est vraiment trop triste !)**

Le matériau secret était très difficile à produire, avec une pointe de remords, elle allait devoir faire payer un peu plus cher ceux qui en voulaient et elle ne pourrait faire que de petits automails avec.

Les deux clients se présentèrent dans l'après-midi. Le brun s'émerveillait de la puissance de sa main, elle ressemblait à celle du célèbre fullmetal ! A part le petit WR au poignet, bien sûr ! Enfin, il aurait ressemblé à l'alchimiste avec n'importe quelle autre main der fer. Ces paroles faisaient sourire Winry.

Quand vient le tour de la jeune femme, elle installa le plus doucement possible les doits eux aussi marqués d'un WR mais très léger. La timide cliente avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit sous la douleur de la connexion des nerfs, elle pleura de joie tant les doigts étaient réalistes ! Ils ne faisaient même pas un bruit de métal ! Elle sauta au cou de Winry, la gênant un peu puis insista pour payer la somme totale des deux automails parce que ce chef d'œuvre méritait vraiment son prix ! Elle assura à notre mécanicienne une promotion digne de ce nom ! Demain on la connaîtrait dans toute la ville !

* * *

**Bourg-Central, chez le contrôleur, 18h :**

Mei-chan était en train de soigner un vieil homme. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de passer ses journées ici, il lui fallait de l'action ! Et elle devait trouver l'immortalité !

**Mei-chan :**_L'immortalité….elle ne servira à rien, quelqu'un l'a déjà trouvée avant moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !? Si je rentre, je reprendrais mes tâches monotones, alors que je si reste, je pourrais faire quelque chose ! Il faut absolument que j'aille à Central pour envoyer un message et prévenir ma famille. Et il faut que je demande de l'aide aux frères Elric. _

Elle venait de finir de soigner l'homme et enchaîner sur un bébé. Son panda s'approcha. Il traînait difficilement un journal. Après le passage du bébé elle le lu pour se détendre et là, un article lui sauta aux yeux :

_« Samaritain's contagion ? **(La faute est volontaire ) **_**(mdr, y'en a qui ont pas appris l'anglais avec my tailor is rich / Brian is in the kitchen !!!)**

_Après le fullmetal et son frère, nos informateurs nous ont appris qu'une petite fille soignait des gens dans la ville de Bourg-Central ! Elle paraît à peine avoir 10 ans et utilise une alchimie ressemblant étrangement à celle du plus jeunes des frères Elric : Alphonse. Le généralissime a déclaré devant la presse qu'il allait faire venir ces deux alchimistes à l'école des alchimistes afin qu'ils transmettent leur savoir car cela « pourrait sauver beaucoup de vie et éviterait des morts sur le champs de bataille ». Les deux alchimistes devraient recevoir dans la journée leur convocation. Une voiture ira chercher la jeune inconnue à Bourg-Central demain. _

_L'alchimie nous étonnera toujours ! Après la destruction pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, elle nous aide et nous soigner aujourd'hui ! »_

Le contrôleur entra dans la pièce.

**Contrôleur :** Je vois que tu le lis. Voici ta convocation. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte mais le sigle des alchimistes me dit que c'est ça. Tu as sauvé ma femme, et je t'en remercie beaucoup. Bonne chance pour ton avenir !

**Mei-chan, souriant :** _YOUPI !!!! Enfin de l'action ! Et je vais revoir Alphonse ! Par contre je crois pas que je vais aller dans cette école d'alchimistes, ce général ne m'inspire pas confiance…_

Merci à vous d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir hébergé.

* * *

**Central, café, 18h : **

Winry souffla sur son chocolat. Quoi de meilleur qu'un bon chocolat chaud le soir après une dure journée de labeur ? **(ça c'est clair, enfin perso je préfère le nutella )**Une conversation animée attira soudain son attention :

**Client moustachu, tenant un journal à la main :** Lisez moi ça ! « Le fullmetal sauve une dizaine de personne des flammes ». Quel héros ce petiot **_! (S'il t'entendait )_(Tu serais mort, papy !).**

**Greten :** C'est le journal d'il y a quelques jours, je ne sais plus très bien de quand. Mais je l'ai vu moi aujourd'hui !

Tous les clients y comprit Winry se retournèrent vers elle.

**Greten, fière d'être le centre d'attention :** Oui ! Il se battait avec une armure et il a gagné ! Qu'il est beau ! Qu'il est fort ! Vous saviez que je suis l'ex-présidente de son fan club ?

**Winry :**_Un fan club ? Bizarre….Il a gagné contre Al !? Il devait être super content ! Depuis qu'ils sont tout petits ils se battent ! Je me souviens quand c'était pour se marier avec moi. Et je ne voulais pas de Ed parce qu'il était trop petit. S'il savait ce qu je pensais de lui parfois._

Elle soupira en souriant un peu, le rose aux joues.

**Winry :**_Edward…._

**(ça, j'aime beaucoup trop mignon !!!)**

Et elle sortit la tête basse. Malgré ses vêtements de garçon, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à chacune de ses attitudes et qu'elle se trouve un nom de garçon…pourquoi pas Weno…ou Edward . Weno c'était pas mal ! **(C'est sur, ça déchire !) _(Maintenant quand Winry fera sa voix d'homme, je mettrais Weno à la place)_**

Quand elle entra dans son atelier, son regard fut attiré par des plans, certains vieux, d'autres plus récents. C'étaient les plans de l'automail de Ed. Elle n'avait aucune commande en cours et il fallait qu'elle s'occupe alors quitte à penser à son ami, autant lui faire un bras. Elle avait calculé de combien il aurait grandit enter temps et s'attaqua à la tâche mais pas de la même manière que d'habitude. Son regard était triste mis ses gestes précis, elle caressait la métal de temps à autre. Elle soupira encore une énième fois.

**Winry :** Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui ?

**(Ah oui, pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Parce queeeeeee… comment je casse l'ambiance mélancolique, mwa !!!)**

Elle termina l'automail, encore plus précis, encore plus performant, léger et sensible que le précédent. Elle voulait rendre le sens du toucher à Ed. Mais il faudrait qu'elle se penche dessus plus tard car il était minuit. Elle s'étira, grignota un bout dans la cuisine, donna à manger à Ren et partit se coucher. Le chien sentant la détresse de sa maîtresse **_(jolie rime n'est-ce pas ?)_** monta sur le lit et se coucha sur elle, protecteur.

**Winry :** Demain soir je l'enverrai à Riza pour qu'elle le donne au mécano de Ed. Bon, il faut dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit Ren !

* * *

**Central, infirmerie du QG des alchimistes, minuit : **

_Edward et Winry se disaient au revoir à la gare. Elle le regardait par la fenêtre du wagon qui commençait à avancer._

_**Ed, criant :** La prochaine fois que je te ferais pleurer ce seront des larmes de joie ! Al et moi on va retrouver nos corps d'origine et on te fera pleurer de joie ! Rappelle-toi bien de ça !_

**(ah, twa aussi tu as lu ce moment ? J'ai adoré la tête d'Ed tout congestionné ! lol et il était classe en chemise !)**

Ed se réveilla en sursaut. Son bras lui faisait mal et il transpirait. Il venait de rêver de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Winry (j'ai pris la scène dans le manga). Oui…ils devaient retrouver leur corps…il était complètement obnubilé ces jours-ci par la recherche de Winry alors qu'il aurait dû chercher un moyen de tenir sa promesse.

**Ed :**_C'est décidé ! Demain Al et moi, on descend dans les souterrains et on trouvera une pierre philosophale !_

* * *

Fin du septième chapitre **(Oh, non, c'est trop court !)**

* * *

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Rose. Perso, ça a commencé quand je cherchais des info sur le couple EdWin et que j'ai vu les mots abominables qui n'auraient jamais dû exister : Ed X Rose**. (aaaaaaaarrrrrgh, ne parle pas de malheur !!!)**Ca m'a fait un choc (si, si je vous jure ) parce que Rose on l'a vu en coup de vent au tout début de l'histoire, c'est la neuneu **( je dirai même, elle est doudou)**qui croit qu'on peut ressusciter les morts facilement. Je me suis dit que c'était impossible, et j'ai vu qu'elle était apparu plus loin dans l'anime avec quelques sous-entendus par rapport à Ed. C'est absurde ! Dans le manga, Winry avoue qu'elle aime Ed **(Keuwa ? keument ? mais ou donc, que je puisse me relire ce passage merveilleux XD !!!) _(juste après le passage du train que j'ai mis plus haut)_** et lui il l'avoue presque **(Presque… encore une fois, j'ai du sauter un chapitre…)**(malheureusement ils ne se l'avouent pas entre eux, snif)**(rien a dire, sauf : petit renard qui pleure). **Alors je l'ai détestée, parce qu'elle empêche tout ceux qui croient en elle et Ed de croire en Ed et Winry. Et c'est peut-être ça qui m'a motivé à écrire ma fic, pour convaincre encore plus de monde du EdWin. Donc merci espèce de **_(mots trop censurés )_** de Rose ! 


	8. pause

_**SI SEULEMENT …, pas le chapitre 8 lol**_

J'ai commencé une autre fic parce que j'avais envie de changer un peu, ça me permet de me couper de cette histoire et de faire de meilleurs chapitres. Et puis j'avais pas envie de perdre l'inspiration soudaine pour l'autre fic . Et puis je sui en train de lire Death Note c'est génial, totalement imprévisible (clin d'œil à Radiklement pour les prévisions ) !

La voici, la voilà, commentée par ma beta testeuse j'ai nommé … **Sushite** !

J'ai pas réussi à mettre le lien alors je vous mets le titre : _Une autre fin _

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Serleena, Ayma** et **Lilou5500 :** Merci pour vos coms

**Radiklement :** T'inquiètes je suis fan des happy end . Le " lèves-toi et marche" m'a aussi beaucoup marqué , Ed était assez méprisant envers Rose dans ce passage, ce serait idiot de les mettre ensemble ! lol  
Et désolée de te décevoir mais le chapitre était écrit avant la lecture de ta review


	9. Chapter 8

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Radiklement : **Bah au pire, continue de me donner tes théories, elle peuvent me donner des idées (j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop que je te les pique )

**SG1 FMA DC :** Merci !!! Et oui, heureusement qu'on ne voit plus Rose après la première aventure d'Edward !

Légende :_pensée des perso,_ _**(mes commentaires)**,_ (**commentaires de Sushi**), les avant une phrase sont au milieu d'un dialogue pour donnez une indication. « mode kawaii » c'est pour Al, quand il est en mode armure mal dessinée, aux formes rondes et avec la bouche de chat bizarre. Vous voyez ?

Résumé de quelques chapitres précédents :

….Rose est arrivée à Central. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel Mustang se sont rapprochés, ils jouent toujours à leur « petit jeu de séduction » et finissent endormi l'un sur l'autre chez Riza. Winry est maintenant habillée en garçon et elle a appris à se comporter comme tel mais Edward, dont le bras est en morceau, va entrer dans sa boutique …que va-t-il se passer ? **_(musique dramatique…tadatadam !) _**

….Rose est devenue la présidente du fan club de Ed, Winry (Weno) voit sa popularité grandir mais pense toujours à Ed, elle apprend d'ailleurs l'existence du fan club. Mei-chan est invitée à Central et les frères Elric vont repartir à la recherche de la pierre philosophale.

* * *

Bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour le retard !

* * *

_**SI SEULEMENT …, chapitre 8**_

**Central, chez Hawkeye, levé du jour : **

Riza se blotti contre le torse du jeune homme….LE TORSE DU JEUNE HOMME ? Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être couchée en compagnie de quelqu'un ! Elle essaya de se relever, mais sans succès. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais cette lumière….pourquoi le soleil était si agressif dès le matin ? Le corps contre elle la serra dans ses bras musclés et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. S'en était un peu trop pour quelqu'un dont elle ne se souvenait plus ! Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur ceux, ravageurs, de son colonel adoré.

**Riza :** Mon…mon colonel ?????????

**Roy, sourire coquin, en faisait rouler délicieusement son nom _( oui je sais, il n'y a pas de R dedans) _(Lol, c'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire) : **Hawkeye …

**Riza, se souvenant de leur « jeu » :** Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la situation mais j'ai faim voyez-vous !

**Roy, confus :** Ah…euh….oui, des croissants …

Il regarda sa montre.

**Roy :** …sur le chemin !

**Riza, pas très réveillée : **Sur le chemin ?

**Roy :** Allez vous changer, on est en retard. Moi je vais chercher mon uniforme de secours.

**Riza :** Un uniforme de secours ?

**Roy, gêné :** Bein j'ai pas tous les jours le temps de passer chez moi avant d'aller au QG…

Après s'être rapidement changés, ils se mirent en route pour leur travail, le colonel avait insisté pour conduire. Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture, ponctué par les bruit de mastications de nos deux militaires **_(c'est poétiques les bruits de mastications )_** **(lol, romantique tout ça, genre « embrasse mwa Roy ! » « euh… j'ai du croissant coincé dans les dents ! »)** Riza était accoudée à la fenêtre et regardait le soleil se lever, seul un petit « tic tac » la dérangeait. Ca lui rappelait le bruit d'une bombe….

**Riza :** UNE BOMBE ! Roy ne freine surtout pas !

Elle cherchait frénétiquement l'origine du bruit. Sous son siège, sous la banquette arrière, au plafond, il ne lui restait que le siège du conducteur. Les joues roses en pensant à ce que pourraient se dire les témoins de la scène, elle jeta un œil sous le siège et vit la bombe. Apparemment elle n'était pas reliée au système de freinage, mais juste à celui de démarrage. Le chrono s'était donc enclenché quand ils avaient démarré.

**Riza, reprenant son calme :** Mon colonel, prenez la direction de la campagne. La bombe est sous votre siège mais je n'arrive pas à voir le minuteur. Elle n'est pas reliée aux freins.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'une conduite digne de Riza dans ses mauvais jours, la voiture s'arrêta en bordure de champs, près d'un fleuve. Ils prirent avec précaution la bombe et regardèrent le minuteur.

**Riza :** Dix minutes. Dans dix minutes nous aurions été en plein QG. La bombe vous visait ainsi que le QG.

**Roy :** Le système est trop compliqué pour la désamorcée, essayons de trouver le champs le plus éloigné de tout bâtiments et regagnons la voiture.

Un champ de blé paraissait tout désigné. Ils notèrent son emplacement pour rembourser le propriétaire et enterrèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la bombe.

**Riza :** Combien ?

**Roy :** Heu…deux minutes. Courons !

La bombe explosa alors qu'ils se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres de la voiture, dans un champ. Roy s'était jeté sur Riza pour la protéger. Il releva la tête quand il sentit les épis de blé pleuvoir au dessus d'eux. Il la regarda ouvrir les yeux.

**Roy :** Lieutenant, vous m'avez tutoyé et appelé par mon prénom tout à l'heure…

**Riza, innocemment :** Ca ne vous plait pas ?

**Roy : **Je ne vous en pensait pas capable.

**Riza :** Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses colonel, mais vous, irez-vous aussi loin que moi ?

**Roy :** Riza, c'est mal me connaître !

Il se releva en lui tendant une main.

**Roy :** Allons y, nous sommes en retard.

Dans la voiture, chacun réfléchissait avec amusement à la scène qui venait de se passer. **(huhuhu… comme kwa c'est pratique les bombes !)**

**Roy :** Vous ne seriez pas cap' de m'appeler par mon prénom devant tout le monde.

**Riza :** Pari tenu ! On verra si vous en êtes aussi capable.

* * *

**Central, QG, 13h : **

**Havoc, les voyant arriver en même temps :** Dites donc vous deux, on vous vois beaucoup ensembles ces temps… et en plus vous êtes en retard …**(perspicace, le jeune homme )**

Sa phrase fut arrêtée par la menace d'une arme.

**Riza :** Vous disiez ?

**Havoc :** Qu'il faisait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui !

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, Roy venait d'ouvrir son premier dossier et Riza en empilait toujours plus. Tout se passait normalement quand un soldat affolé fit irruption dans la pièce :

**Le soldat :** Mon…mon colonel ! L'alchimiste écarlate ! Il….il …

**Roy, inquiet :** Calmez-vous soldat et expliquez moi tout.

**Le soldat :** Ils m'ont dit de me dépêcher de vous prévenir…l'alchimiste écarlate qui a été libéré il y a moins d'un mois est de retour à Central. On dirait qu'il est devenu fou, il massacre la population en ville.

**Roy et Riza :** Quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement, elle sortit ses armes et lui ses gants. Tous les soldats courraient dans la même direction sauf un, qui escortait une petite fille étrange, accompagnée d'un panda.

**Mei-chan :** C'est toujours aussi agité ici ?

Le soldat ne répondit pas, il devait amener la petite alchimiste au généralissime puis quand leur entretien serait terminé, il devait la mener aux quartiers des alchimistes. Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte assez majestueuse. Le soldat frappa, attendit une réponse et invita Mei-chan à entrer.

Elle se trouvait face à un homme d'âge mûr, avec un bandeau noir sur l'œil mais une mine sympathique. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. La taille du bureau et ses décorations luxueuses la rendaient un peu timide.

**King :** Alors comme ça tu es la petite alchimiste qui soigne des gens ?

**Mei-chan :**_Il me prend pour une gamine ou quoi ? Pffff…jouons le jeu, il vaut mieux paraître plus faible qu'on ne l'est en réalité_. Oui monsieur.

**King :** Ce n'est pas très courant comme alchimie, où l'as-tu apprise ?

**Mei-chan :** C'est ma maman qui me l'a apprise. Mais dans mon pays, tous les alchimistes l'utilisent.

**King :** Et je suppose que si tu la pratique c'est que tu aime sauver des vies ?

**Mei-chan :** Oui monsieur.

**King :** Alors ça ne te dérange pas de l'enseigner à nos élèves alchimistes pour qu'ils se soignent et soignent ceux qui sont blessés ?

**Mei-chan :** Les militaires font la guerre. Ca serait mieux de l'enseigner aux médecins et dans les hôpitaux.

**King :**_Grrrrr, difficile à raisonner la mioche._ Oui mais les médecins ne connaissent rien à l'alchimie.

**Mei-chan :** On leur apprendra !

**King :** Tu ne comprends pas ….. Toutes les personnes qui sont prédisposées à l'alchimie sont réunies dans notre école.

**Mei-chan :** On a qu'à faire une classe spéciale comme dans mon pays ! On prendrait tous les alchimistes qui veulent devenir médecins !

**King :**_Ma patience a des limites, je vais lui dire que je suis d'accord mais je n'enverrais que des soldats dans cette classe. _Bon et bien c'est d'accord ! Alphonse Elric devrait arriver d'ici peu avec son frère. On lui exposera cette idée et ensuite le soldat qui t'a accompagnée te montrera ta chambre.

**Mei-chan :**_Je me doute bien qu'il va envoyer des militaires mais je renverrais tous ceux que je ne pourrais pas convertir en médecin…ah parfois ça a des avantages de paraître plus jeune qu'on ne l'est en réalité ._C'est d'accord.

**Ed, inquiet, poussant la porte violement :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est venu nous chercher sans nous dire pourquoi, les soldats sont en pleine ébullition ! J'avais prévu de repartir chercher le moyen de retrouver nos corps.

**King :** Entrez donc et asseyez-vous. Je vous présente…euh….

**Mei-chan :** Mei-chan !

**Al et Ed, faisant semblant de ne pas la reconnaître :** Enchantés.

**King :** Elle connaît l'alchimie médicale, tout comme Alphonse.

**Ed :** Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi alors ?

**King :** Ah oui c'est vrai, Kimblee est en ville, il s'attaque à la population, allez l'arrêter.

**Ed :** Mais j'ai besoin de Al !

**King :** Il vous rejoindra dans un moment, le temps que je lui explique 2 ou 3 choses.

**Ed :** Bon, très bien. Je suppose qu'il attaque le centre ville. J'y vais.

**(juste une petite phrase pour dire que le physique de Bradley me fait penser à mon père mdr…ils ont la même moustache XD, mais je HAIS King alors que j'adore mon papa mdr !!!)**

Il prit sa veste rouge d'alchimiste avec son automail et sortit d'un pas rapide. Il l'avait fait réparé ce matin dans une nouvelle boutique de Central : Pinary's automail.

_**Flashback : **_

**_(La scène tant attendue arrive !) _(enfin !!!! c'est pas trop tôt lol)**

Edward entra dans la boutique de Winry, faisant sonner la petite clochette. Alphonse ne l'accompagnait pas, il avait trouvé un chaton et préférait s'en occuper, quel lâcheur ! **_(lol)_**. Winry descendit toute contente d'avoir un client si tôt. Elle finissait de mettre ses cheveux en place quand elle releva la tête et vit Ed, son Edward, le mec qui hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà ! Elle blêmit, si bien qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si ça allait.

**Weno _(c'est Winry avec sa voix de mec)_ :** Oui, oui, c'est juste que…rien. Alors pourquoi venez-vous ?

Il lui montra son bras et toutes les couleurs du visage de Winry revinrent avec force, elle luttait intérieurement pour ne pas l'assommer avec sa clé ! Les restes de son automail pendaient lamentablement. Winry serra les poings, on pouvait voir des flammes dans ses yeux azur.

**Ed :** J'ai apporté ce qu'il restait du bras pour que ça vous donner une idée.

Et devant l'air étrange de la mécanicienne :

**Ed :** Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

**Weno :** Oui, venez avec moi dans la salle de consultation.

Winry était assise en face de l'alchimiste, très perturbée par cette proximité. Elle prit les mesures et se rendit compte que ses calculs étaient exacts. La présence d'Edward la stressait, elle en tremblait un peu. Toucher la peau du jeune homme était une vraie torture. Et comme elle avait zappé le petit dej **_(c'est pas bien Winry !),_** elle fit un malaise. Mais son preux chevalier Ed la rattrapa et l'allongea sur la table d'opération.

**Ed :**_Je me demande si j'aurais dû venir, il m'a pas l'air très compétent, il fait même très jeune et fragile._ Eh oh ! Réveillez vous !

**Winry, un peu dans les vapes :** Hein ?

**Ed, ne remarquant pas le changement de voix :** Mais vous avez quel âge ?

**Weno, toussant un peu :** 17 ans

**Ed :** Mmmmh...Vous pouvez tenir debout ?

Il la soutenait par l'épaule, la faisant rougir. _Si seulement_**(tiens, mais c'est le titre de la fic)_ (ENFIN QUELQU'UN LE REMARQUE !!! J'ai essayé de le cacher dans presque tous les chapitres mais il a fallut que le mette en italique pour qu'on le voit ! Merci Sushi d'avoir des yeux )_(Mais non, rappelle twa, mon œil roule mdrrrr tombe de sa chaise ! nan bah ça se remarque quand même ! ironie, quand tu nous tiens !) **elle pouvait se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent soif ou de faim ! **_(c'est beau l'amoûûûûûr)_(Amuuuur, gloire et beauté !)**

**Winry :**_Il faut que je me reprenne, c'est pas possible ! Oh mon dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il vienne dans ma boutique ? Ses doigts chauds sur mon épaule… AAAAH reprends toi !! claque mentale_

**Weno :** Je …je vais chercher l'automail.

**Ed :** Déjà ?

**Weno :**_Merde, j'étais pas sensée l'avoir fait…vite une excuse !_ J'avais un bras d'avance, je pense qu'il ira.

Elle revint peu après avec un bras métallique encore plus beau que le précédent automail d'Ed, elle avait bossé dessus longtemps, en y mettant tout son amour.

**Ed :** Woah ! Joli travail ! La finition est superbe !

Elle lui installa, assez rapidement comme si elle le faisait depuis toujours.

**Ed, testant son bras :** Vous êtes très doué ! J'ai douté un peu en vous voyant trembler tout à l'heure mais là … je dois dire que vous m'avez épaté !

Winry rougi.

**Weno :** Et bien…euh…merci.

**Ed :** Vous allez avoir une sacrée pub, vous avez fait le bras du fullmetal alchimiste !

Il lui serra la main avec sa main valide après lui avoir remis l'argent. Winry avait dû enlever ses gants pour poser l'automail, leur peau se touchait et Edward observait un peu trop ses mains. Elle les remit alors dans leurs gants.

**Ed :** C'est marrant, vous avez des mains très féminines, vous vexez pas surtout. Elles me rappellent quelqu'un mais qui….

**Weno, pressé :** Oui oui. Et bien, au revoir Edward !

**Ed :** Comment vous appelez vous ?

**Weno :** Winr…Weno Pinary.

**Ed :** Au revoir, à la prochaine !

_**Fin du flashback **_

**Ed :**_Ca y est ! Je me rappelle ! Weno me fait penser à Winry…étrange d'ailleurs…_

**(il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte mdr !!!)**

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de King Bradley, les deux alchimistes s'étaient assis en face du généralissime et attendaient avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient s'éloigner de lui car voyez-vous….il puait de la gueule ! **_(mdr je sui désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ptdr) _(ooooh mon dieu ! mdr je viens d'exploser de rire ! si je m'attendais à ça !) _(la big surprise de la fic )_(c'est clair !!! je crois que c'est LA surprise !lol, heureusement que FMA n'est pas un odorama !!!)**

**King :** Mei-chan m'a proposé de former à son alchimie les élèves alchimistes voulant devenir médecin et je pensais que tu pourrais l'aider, vu que vous avez apparemment la même alchimie.

**Al, réfléchissant :** C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi pas.

**King :** Et bien c'est parfais ! Voici les papiers, signez les s'il vous plait. Vous commencez la semaine prochaine. Soldat, veuillez conduite cette jeune fille à ses quartiers.

**Al :** Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez, je connais bien cette base.

**King : **D'accord, elle loge dans la chambre juste en face de la vôtre. Ah ! Et demain il y a une cérémonie pour vous récompensez de votre civisme.

Al tenait Mei-chan par la main pour pas qu'elle se perde dans le dédale du QG, ou qu'elle se fasse entraîner par la foule de militaires allant dans l'autre sens. Laborieusement, ils mirent 5 minutes à atteindre la porte gris-bleu n°107. Al sortit les clés d'on ne sait où et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était très spartiate : un lit, un bureau, une chaise, un placard, la porte de la salle de bain et une fenêtre. Bref, il va falloir décorer tout ça ! Mei-chan pensait depuis plusieurs minutes à quelque chose, elle n'osait pas en parler mais lorsque Al voulut partir, elle se décida :

**Mei-chan :** Alphonse ? A…à quoi tu ressemblerais si tu avais ton corps ?

**Al :** Et bien je me suis souvent posé la question la nuit et je pense que je ressemblerais à Ed, avec les cheveux un peu plus foncés, plus grand que lui je pense. Ne lui dit pas hein ? **Il sourit, **il complexe déjà assez comme ça !

**Mei-chan :**_Trop trop trop kawaii quoi !_ Bon et bien…à plus alors !

**Al :** Si…si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre d'en face…enfin…euh, i**l se passe la main derrière la tête**, pas maintenant tu vois, il y a Kimblee à arrêter alors…

**Mei-chan :** D'accord, ça ira, merci Al. _J'ai osé l'appeler Al !_

**(c'est trop mignon ! en plus j'adore Mei-chan, j'aimerais avoir une petite sœur comme elle XD)_ (Elle est chou cte gamine mais c'est une gamine, ca fait un peu bizarre de la mettre avec Al, alors j'imagine qu'elle fait plus jeune qu'elle n'est en réalité) _(Oui, mais admettons, peut etre que Al est atteint du « lolicon », le lolita complex lol, il aime les très jeunes fille ! lol non blague à part, il est assez innocent, il colle bien ac Mei-chan !) _(T'as lu Fruits Basket toi pour sortir le lolicon ?)_(Ouaais, ça se voit , j'aurais jamais sur ça sinon !)**

Il partit un peu titubant rejoindre son frère.

Pour donner un peu de suspense, passons à la petite histoire d'une pouf qui a malheureusement atterri dans Central.

* * *

**Central, appartement de Rosenna, 10h : **

Rose s'étira et tomba du canapé avec fracas. Il est vrai que Rosenna était gentille mais elle aurait pu vérifier qu'elle pouvait l'accueillir chez elle avant de le proposer ! Enfin bon, c'était trop tard et puis c'était toujours mieux que l'hôtel ! Elle se leva et alla prendre un douche. Elle mit 5 minutes avant de comprendre comment ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, 20 minutes à régler la douche et encore 20 à la prendre. Elle sortit avec un beau mal de crâne, résultat de ses efforts de réflexion intenses.

Elle prépara ensuite le petit déjeuner pour remercier Rosenna de lui prêter un bout de son appartement mais les crêpes furent grumeleuses mais très bonnes**_ (fallait bien que je lui donnent un peu des qualités, la pov', elle me faisait pitié )_**.

« Dring, dring »

**Rosenna, au téléphone :** Allo ? Oui….très bien ! ….. 13h30 à la place centrale, ok. A plus ! Bisous mes louloutes que j'aime ! Gros poutous ! Et vive notre Edward !

**Rose :** Alors ?

**Rosenna, raccrochant :** Rendez-vous à 13h30 à la place centrale, on va essayer de trouver de nouveaux membres et il parait qu'on voit souvent le fullmetal en ville, si ça se trouve, ON VA LE VOIR !!! Kawaiiiiiiiiii !

**Rose :** Kawaiiiiii ! Mais dis donc, c'est moi la présidente, c'est à moi de décider !

**Rosenna :** Euh…oui, en fait c'est l'idée de Greten, alors elle voulait te demander ton avis, t'es d'accord ?

**Rose :** Wii !!!

**Rosenna :** Prenons un pique-nique et commençons à y aller.

Après avoir laborieusement suivi la recette du sandwich au saucisson **_(très difficile : couper le pain, le beurrer, mettre le saucisson coupé en tranche et refermer le tout ) _**nos deux fans se mirent en route vers midi pour la place centrale. Les 30 autres membres du club les attendaient, pique-niquant sur un petit carré d'herbe, à l'ombre. A peine son sandwich fini, Rose se leva en essuyant les morceau de pain, de beurre et de saucisson sur son visage gras et elle réclama leur attention :

**Rose :** Bonjour à toutes, je suis la nouvelle présidente du fan club d'Edward Elric car je l'ai déjà rencontré en personne. Aujourd'hui, nous allons recruter de nouveaux membres et ….

Un fracas énorme interrompit son discours. Un bout de bâtiment venait de s'effondrer, Ed et Kimblee -l'alchimiste écarlate qui avait fait de nombreuses morts pendant Ishbal- en sortirent en se battant à coup d'alchimie et de poings.

**Les fans :** Kya !!!! Notre Edward !

**Rosenna :** Il est là ! Ooooh je défaille !

**Greten :** On est vraiment les plus chanceuses !

**Heidi, les mains en porte-voix :** Vas-y Edward !

**Rose :** Oh mon Edward ! Après ton combat, je viendrais te soigner et tu me reconnaîtras ! **_(c'est ce que tu crois niark niark niark)_**

**(Grrr… m'énerve ! je la déteste, je la hais, grrrr ! vivement qu'Ed lui foute un vent !) **

Winry se retourna, elle avait cru entendre le nom d'Edward. Oui, elle l'avait bien entendu et elle le voyait se battre maintenant ! Elle se rongea un ongle par inquiétude pour Ed. Il se fourrait toujours dans des situations pas possibles ! Elle voulait se détendre et l'oublier en allant acheter de la ferraille, mais il avait encre trouver le moyen de revenir dans ses pensées.

Elle rejoignit la troupe de badauds qui encerclait le combat. En se faufilant entre les gens, elle comparait sa fébrilité à celle qu'elle avait eu pendant la visite du fullmetal. Elle était toute chamboulée encore une heure après ! Elle s'était même rhabillée en fille pour se changer les idées, se maquillant, prenant soin d'elle. Au moins, elle avait une peau nickel, des sourcils trop féminins pour son personnage de Weno et de jolies mains sous ses gants.

Elle arriva enfin au premier rang, juste à côté du groupe de folles qui hurlaient tout à l'heure. Certaines se retournèrent en la voyant approcher et murmurèrent des choses qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de trop imaginer vu le regards gourmand qu'elles lui lancaient. Le bruit du métal détourna son attention des membres du fan club, comme l'indiquait leur banderole rose.

Edward venait d'abattre son automail sur l'épée de Kimblee. Le meurtrier avait un sourire mauvais. Il lui tira la langue, dévoilant sa pierre philosophale. Le fullmetal fut si surpris que……….

**(que kwa que kwa ! raaah trop de suspense !!!)**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8

* * *

Suspense oblige ! lol

Me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de mettre pas mal de suspense, **(c'est clair, j'ai hyper hâte que Ed revoie Win… snif et que va-t-il se passer de nouveau avec Roy et Riza ! Et… comment va mourir Rose ? llooool)**

j'espère que ça vous a plus. Petite anecdote : Au départ, la scène de la bombe n'existait pas, je l'ai rajoutée pour expliquer le retard de nos deux militaires, ce retard permettait à Ed de faire réparer son bras : j'avais oublié au départ qu'il était cassé !

Voili voilou !

Et merci à Sushite pour ses commentaires ! **(de rien, c'est mwa qui te remercie !en plus j'ai pas pu te renvoyer ton chapitre à temps j'ai la haine alors que ça faisait au moins une semaine que je l'avais foutu ordi de m...)**

Topie


End file.
